Youkai, Human, Fairy, Monster and Parasite
by lunaryu
Summary: During the Portrait of Hell, Yoru Rikuo never expects that he will get aid from humans. Wait, the strongest man in Ikebukuro? A Black Biker? The fearsome informant broker? Moreover, a mad doctor? What's going on here? Riku-cest, Shizaya. Last Part! ENJOY!
1. Part 1

**Youkai, Human, Fairy, Monster and Parasite**

**Fandom: **Nuramago x Durarara!—Cross-over

**Genre: **Humor/Romance

**Rating: **T/Pg-15

**Pairing: **Yoru x Rikuo, Shizuo x Izaya, Yoru x Shinra (yes, you read that right. You'll know why when you read later in part 2), Shinra x Celty

**Summary: **_During the youkai raid in Ikebukuro, Yoru Rikuo never expected that he would get aid from humans, wait… the strongest man in Ikebukuro? A Black Biker? The fearsome informant broker, and what's more… a mad doctor? What the hell is going on here?_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Nuramago belongs to Shiibashi-sensei. Durarara! belongs to Narita Ryohgo. Luna just borrows the characters to play with~ XD<strong>

**Warning: **_AU, Cross-over, violence, language, blood, gruesome image, hints of shounen ai, possible oOC-ness, possible grammar and spelling mistakes, oh maybe spoiler up to Nuramago's manga chapter 172, and the entire anime season for Durarara!  
><em>

**A/N: **When I read in Nuramago that the youkai raid also happened in Ikebukuro, my mind automatically screamed "Where is Shizu-chan when you need him!" So this fic happened. Sorry for being stupid again. Now, please enjoy~!

* * *

><p><strong>Youkai, Human, Monster, Fairy and Parasite<br>**

_**Part 1**_

* * *

><p>"What the hell…! It looks just like a portrait from hell…!" Aotabo growled as he saw the destruction of the city in front of him. Kiyotsugu was gulping behind him with scared expression, but his video camera stayed in his hand, recoding everything.<p>

"We should… get to Nura-kun as soon as possible!" Kiyotsugu said, clutching Aotabo's robe with his other hand.

"Yeah," Aotabo nodded and started the engine of his motorcycle once again to begin looking the young master of the Nura Clan, Sandaime, Nura Rikuo.

* * *

><p><strong>~Durarara x Nuramago~<strong>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Ikebukuro, a certain body guard wearing bartender outfit was running around the city while chasing after a certain informant broker wearing dark clothes, dark pants and black fur-trimmed parka.<p>

"I~ZA~YA~~~!" the blond haired body guard yelled in complete furry as he uprooted a stop sign without even slowing down from his run. His mocha colored eyes behind his purple-tinted sunglasses glinted dangerously.

"Wait, Shizu-can! I don't think it's the right time to play our love game! Look around! This place is in mess!" the black haired informant shouted back urgently while dodging some unidentified creatures around him and slashing them with his flick-blade when they got too close to him. His usually playful mischief crimson eyes for once were serious and focused as he tried to defend himself from the blond monster that was chasing after him and the monster-looking creatures swarming around him. Those ugly creatures had dared devouring his precious beloved humans, damn it!

"Cut the crap, Izaya! I know all this mess is also your fault!" Shizuo roared viciously as he brutally slammed some of the creatures himself, with the stop sign in his hand that they were thrown some meters away from him, some even got cut by the makeshift weapon.

"Don't be ridiculous, Shizu-chan! Please think with that protozoan brain of yours! How the hell can I be responsible for this destruction? Can't you see that I'm fighting for my life too here!" Izaya denied the accusation as he jumped and stomped on the heads of those creatures and kicked some of them while he was running and slashing around again.

"SHUT UP! I don't know how or why, but if something goes wrong in this world, it's always your fault! Or at least, it always turns out that you have something to do with it!" Shizuo vehemently refused to hear and think about what Izaya said, because he was too blinded by his rage at seeing the louse's annoying form at that moment.

"Shizu-chan, you're really a moronic, idiotic brute! It's futile to talk reasonably to you with that one-celled brain capacity of yours! That's why I hate you!" Izaya shouted angrily now and managed to insult Shizuo again despite the dire situation. He was still slashing around to fend off the creatures away from him and still running away from Shizuo as well. Good thing his feet were strong and fast. Otherwise he would be dead by now.

Surely, Izaya always had something to do with the mischief happening in Ikebukuro and around, but this was beyond mischief. People were actually being brutally killed and eaten by real monsters here! Couldn't the protozoan see that?

If Shizuo was in his right mind then, he would see how even the great Orihara Izaya could panic right there, almost losing his cool and control as he was trying desperately to survive the attack of real monsters and a monster of Ikebukuro called Heiwajima Shizuo.

* * *

><p><strong>~Durarara x Nuramago~<strong>

* * *

><p>"What the hell is this…?" Yoru looked around him with sickened look. Tsurara and Kana who saw the same gruesome images of mutilated people with their body parts scattering on the ground and smelled the strong scent of blood and destruction, covered their mouths with their hands.<p>

"This is so cruel…!" Tsurara commented in whimper, her face pale and looking repulsed.

"I think I'm going to throw up," Kana already closed her eyes in frightened expression, feeling sick and about to pass out anytime soon.

"Ck…!" Yoru clicked his tongue in barely contained anger at the situation. Those Sanmoto's body parts were really going all out. His precious humans… _no_, it wasn't Yoru's. It was Rikuo's.

The chocolate haired kid was probably crying in regret, self deprecation and anger inside because he couldn't protect those humans. Rikuo was powerless against those youkai… and now those human he loved so much also hated him because of what he was. They didn't know how much Rikuo had tried and worked very hard to protect them.

_And still… you never lose faith in humans, huh, Rikuo?_—Yoru was sad on Rikuo's behalf. His human side was very soft and kind-hearted. However, he was also very stubborn. No matter how bad he was treated by those despicable creatures called humans, Rikuo could never hate them wholeheartedly.

Rikuo was angry, yes, that he and his family were treated unfairly because of Sanmoto's youkai set up and he was very angry that those humans were stupid enough to fall into that trap, even trying to do something that could endanger their own lives like trying to fight youkai, but… Rikuo didn't hate humans.

Yoru knew, because Rikuo begged him not to hurt those humans when he changed place with him after sunset. The dark-chocolate eyed boy begged him to save them from Sanmoto's youkai rampage. Now Ikebukuro was turned into hell. No, not just Ikebukuro, the entire Tokyo was in chaos because the youkai was tearing apart the city attacking people.

Protecting them all was impossible. At least…Yoru would try to save as many as he could. That was his promise to Rikuo.

_My beloved Rikuo…._

Rikuo had handled his part very well when he was confronted by the humans that targeted him, now it was Yoru's turn to do his part of the bargain in sharing one body. He would protect Rikuo, his friends, and his family from those youkai that wanted them dead.

"Rikuo-kun!" Kana shouted at Yoru in alarm and he looked up at her.

"What's wrong, Kana-chan?" Yoru jumped to her spot.

"Natsumi-chan and Saori-chan are in Ikebukuro, and they are attacked and surrounded by a lot of youkai!" Kana showed him an SOS message from their friends through the cell-phone.

"What? Where are they now?" Yoru asked frantically just after he digested the information. How could this happen? At a time like this… how come Rikuo's human friends always managed to get into serious trouble?

"In one of the buildings in Sunshine Road!" the chocolate haired girl shouted in urgency.

"What building? Don't joke around! How many buildings do you think scattered around Sunshine Road?" Yoru's sweat dropped as he looked at the crumbling buildings around him. It was simply impossible to guess the jackpot from so many choices!

"Uh… wait!" Kana texted back with the speed of light and sent the message.

"Hey! It's not the time for texting! And they won't reply if they're in grave danger!" Tsurara said as she also joined the conversation after hearing it from her spot.

"But…!" Kana wanted to protest and Yoru started to feel the upcoming headache.

"Come on! Be more serious!" Yoru huffed in annoyance at both girls as they started to argue with each others' opinion on that matter.

"But, Rikuo-sama…!" Tsurara whined, and a vein popped up on Yoru's head now.

Yoru was about to yell at Tsurara when he felt the presence of massive youkai worming their way to them. The Young Master of the Nura Clan then glared at the ugly looking youkai around them in alert. "Shit—! This is not the time for arguing!"

Yoru prepared his fighting stance as he stood between those youkai and the girls, especially Kana, because she was powerless against those blood-lust youkai. Tsurara could defend herself, so he wasn't too worried.

"Oh no! We're surrounded!" Tsurara immediately copied Yoru's stance and stood in inclination to fight the youkai and to protect Kana as well.

Those youkai immediately attacked them in unison and Yoru was trying his best to cut them down and kill them with single strike so he could use one hand only while the other hand was keeping Kana safe beside him.

"MOVE AWAY!" Yoru shouted at the youkai in fury as he destroyed them one by one while Tsurara assisted him by freezing them up and holding them down so it would create more chances for Yoru to finish them all.

However, no matter how much he cut, it seemed the monsters didn't lessen in number. If not, they seemed to multiply and it was beginning to get very difficult to see the road in front of them.

"Damn it! There's no end to it!" Yoru cut another youkai and Tsurara froze some more youkai. They were panting, beginning to feel exhausted after moving so much to defend their lives and trying futilely to find ways to get through the massive youkai so they could get to Natsumi and Saori before it was too late.

"Crap—!" Yoru's hand was grabbed by some tentacles and restrained from slashing, but he couldn't use his other hand because it was still holding Kana.

"KYAAAA!" Kana screamed in terror as some of the youkai got their filthy hands on her hair.

"Rikuo-sama! Ienaga-san!" Tsurara was too far away to reach them on time.

Suddenly there was a screeching sound from above them and every movement was halted in an instant as their attention was focused on something moving from one of the tall building.

Something black… on a motorcycle… was that a kitty helmet? Wait, the biker brought something. A… _a Black Death Scythe? _

That screeching sound was coming closer and louder. Before Yoru knew it, the scythe was already sweeping all the youkai on the way to their direction. Then when he blinked once in surprise and realization, the biker had already arrived in front of him and swept away more youkai around him and his friends as well.

"W-what…?" Rikuo widened his eyes in shock and amazement, as in closer look, he realized that the biker was a woman, judging from the black leather jacket and pants that covered her body fittingly but wasn't exactly hiding her petite built.

The biker stopped and turned to the stunned Yoru, Kana and Tsurara before she took something from her pocket. It was…

_A PDA?_—Yoru, Tsurara and Kana thought ridiculously, big beads of sweat dropped from behind their heads.

The biker typed something on her PDA and then showed it to the three. Curiously, Yoru peered on the device, followed by Kana and Tsurara, and then read: [Are you okay?]

"Y-yeah… um… who are you?" Yoru asked.

The biker typed and once again showed it to them: [Celty Sturlson. Call me Celty. What the hell's happening here? Why is this area in total mess? A lot of scary creatures are roaming around attacking people and I can't find my Shinra anywhere!]

More sweats broke out from Yoru's face as he realized that this woman, Celty, wasn't as composed as she appeared to be because she was typing furiously and then showing her PDA frantically to them. They couldn't see her expression behind the black lid of the kitty helmet, but her body language was telling them enough that she was also in panicky.

Yoru was about to answer when another sound, or actually, a voice, distracted them all again.

"I~ZA~YA~~~!"

And then a vending machine was flying their way.

"Wha—!" it seemed, Yoru wasn't the only one that was in another shock as the vending machine fell just beside them, creating a big crack at the asphalted ground and effectively crushing some smaller youkai which were not swept away by Celty's Scythe, because Kana and Tsurara also gaped in shock and disbelief seeing that.

Though, Celty didn't seem unfazed by this.

"Shizu-chan, you crazy brute! You almost crush me there!"

Another voice came and then a guy with black fur-trimmed parka jumped high, like flying on the air and Yoru's eyes met a pair of crimson pools, just like his own. The jumping man landed just beside Celty and he looked slightly relieved as he saw the woman.

"Celty~!" He was about to hug the woman when a shadow appeared out of nowhere and captured the black haired guy's body, restraining him.

Celty typed on her PDA and showed it to the guy, much to Yoru's curiosity.

"Eeeh? It's not my fault this time! I swear! How come everybody blames me? Shizu-chan, I can understand, but not you too, Celty! You're too smart to think that way! Please consider it carefully! How come I have the ability to pull out these many unidentified creature out? Besides, they are trying to mutilate and eat me too, you know!" the man huffed in annoyance. It seemed he was blamed over something.

"Iiiiizaaaaayaaaaa-kuuuuun~!"

Behind the black haired man then appeared a guy with blond hair wearing a bartender outfit. He hissed with a maniacal expression on his face that Yoru could almost see the guy's eyes producing laser beam behind the purple-tinted sunglasses. And he was lifting an electricity pole with his hands.

_Only with his fucking bare-hands…!_

_What the hell now?_—Yoru couldn't help gaping at the monstrous power the blond man possessed. For some ungodly reasons, he had strong suspicion that the vending machine was also thrown by that blond bartender and not some kind of youkai around them.

"Wait, wait, wait! Shizu-chan, it's not fair! I can't dodge this way! Celty, release me at once!" the black haired man who was called Izaya yelled at Celty. However, instead of releasing Izaya, more shadows appeared and this time the shadows captured the pole before stealing it away from the blonde's grasp and throwing it behind, hitting some youkai in the process.

"What-!" the blond man was surprised and quickly got angry apparently, because he glared at Celty and growled, "Celt—!" But before he could say anything, another shadow came up in front of him and this time it grabbed him and tied him down. "CELTY!" the man roared angrily at her, but the shadow wouldn't release him no matter how strongly he struggled.

Celty was typing furiously again at her PDA and showed it to the both newly arrived men, but not before Yoru peeked at what was typed down: [Calm down! It's not the time to try to kill each other! Don't you see we're being attacked and invaded by unidentified creatures here!]. Celty's body visibly shuddered now.

"It's obviously this bastard-flea's doing!" the blond shouted again impatiently.

"That's a lie! I did no such thing!" Izaya shouted back, denying vehemently.

Celty typed more and then showed the device so close to the men: [Anyway, SHUT UP!]. Then the shadow covered both of their mouths to make the point across.

Izaya sighed deeply in defeat while the blond man was still struggling futilely as the shadow widened around them, creating a large enough space that separated the party from the rampaging youkai around them.

Celty then turned once again to the still speechless Yoru and the girls. She typed something slowly this time before showing it to them: [Sorry about that. Those two are idiots, so don't mind them too much. By the way, the blond in bartender suit is Heiwajima Shizuo and the raven with fur-trimmed parka is Orihara Izaya]. She introduced them to Yoru before she typed again: [May I know who you are?]

"Ah… I'm Nura Rikuo, Sandaime and the Young Master of Nura Clan, a Nurarihyon," Yoru introduced himself, "This is Yuki Onna-Oikawa Tsurara, my attendant; and that is Ienaga Kana, my human friend," and he proceeded further introducing the girls to Celty.

Celty typed in her PDA quickly before showing it again to Yoru: [I know this is not the right time to ask and this might sound rude, but… Rikuo? That Nura Rikuo who is very famous in internet lately because of the rumor of him being half youkai? But I thought he was still in middle school! And your face isn't like what's in the picture!]. She looked frantic as she asked that.

"I turned into this form after sunset, and I'm not a half, a quarter youkai to be precise," Yoru responded to her question accordingly while stabbing a stray youkai which somehow had escaped the shadow barrier around them and almost attacked Celty from aside, with his Nenekirimaru.

Celty turned to the dispersing youkai, sweat dropping slightly, before shaking her head and typing again: [Thank you. Um… is the rumor true? That you're responsible for all of this destruction? I meant… I never knew that youkai existed before, but here you are… a youkai standing in front of me, and there's Yuki Onna as well…], she then turned to Tsurara hesitantly.

"You're wrong! This is not Rikuo-sama's fault!" Tsurara protested hard, but Yoru stopped her for yelling further.

"In a way… I'm responsible for this. Those youkai that attack humans… they are all trying to kill me by using human as hostage. But they are just small fries. The ones who are really dangerous are the ones who spread the rumors about me, the ones who set me up and pull string from the shadows." Yoru gritted his teeth in anger at that.

At the explanation about the rumors, Celty and Shizuo then turned to Izaya who looked surprised at their accusing stares (or more like Shizuo's accusing stare because Celty's was covered by the helmet). The crimson eyed man shook his head frantically while trying to say something which was muffled by the shadow.

"It isn't him. The ones who are doing this are youkai as well. A group of youkai punks who called themselves Hyaku Monogatari Clan," Yoru cleared the misunderstanding immediately because he saw how Izaya was being blamed.

The raven then closed his eyes and sighed in relief at that.

Celty typed something: [Are you guys chilled out now? Especially you, Shizuo!], she showed it to both the blond bartender and the raven.

Both men nodded in unison and the shadow immediately loosened around them.

"Jeez, Celty, you can be a Sparta sometimes," Shizuo grumbled as he landed on the ground while trying to move his limbs. There seemed to be no damage on his body, good.

"That's because you're so violent, Shizu-chan," Izaya sneered at the blond, and Shizuo growled at him, ready to strike again when the shadow smacked Izaya on the head.

[Stop messing around!] Celty moved so close to Izaya, threatening him with the shadow. The raven's sweat dropped visibly.

Yoru didn't know whether he wanted to laugh or to stare dumbly at the strange three humans in front of him.

"So, what the hell's happening here in Ikebukuro?" Shizuo took something from his pocket, which turned out to be a cigarette, and then lit it before he turned to Yoru and the girls behind the youkai.

"It's a youkai raid," Yoru answered immediately, studying the blonde carefully. After all, he was the one throwing a vending machine and lifting an electricity pole with bare hands before. It was unbelievable that the guy looked very normal and somewhat handsome when he just stood like that calmly.

"Youkai?" Shizuo tilted his head aside, looking slightly confused.

"_Youkai, ayakashi, bakemono_, in other words, Shizu-chan's friends," Izaya offered a simplified explanation with a smirk, and now more veins popped on Shizuo's head as he almost broke the cigarette in his mouth with his teeth.

[STOP IT, IZAYA!] Celty then smacked the raven's head with her PDA.

"Ha, nice one, Celty," Shizuo grinned appreciatively at the black rider.

"But… I'd never expected that I'd see real youkai in this era. Not that I don't believe in their existence. After all, Celty is here," Izaya said after nursing his abused head slightly, looking annoyed that he was the one getting hit repeatedly by the woman in black leather jacket and pants.

"That's right… this shadow… it's your doing?" Yoru turned to Celty after hearing Izaya's comment. He had been curious since he saw it the first time. The death scythe was apparently made from the shadow as well. It felt like fear for some reasons.

Celty typed: [Yes. It's mine] and showed it to Yoru without the slightest doubt in her gesture. [Before you asked further, I also don't know what this shadow is. All I know is that it's a part of me, which I still can't remember why I have it since I lost my memory twenty years ago], she typed again and explained to Yoru with her one and only communicating device.

"Then… what are you? A Youkai?" Yoru frowned slightly, trying to guess what creature she was. She didn't smell like youkai to him.

"She's a fairy!" Izaya chirped helpfully.

"A Fairy?" Yoru, Tsurara and Kana widened their eyes in surprise as they turned to Izaya's direction now. His crimson eyes were glinting in amusement at their reaction.

Celty typed: [IZAYA!] and scolded him for being too rash mentioning that.

"Isn't it okay? It's interesting that we meet here in this situation," Izaya smirked slyly. "This kid is a youkai," he pointed at Yoru and Tsurara immediately protested at how rude of him, pointing at 'Rikuo-sama' and called him a kid like that, "Shizu-chan is a monster," he smirked at Shizuo who shouted 'Oi!' at him angrily in protest, "Celty is a Fairy, and I'm—"

"[A lousy parasite!]" Shizuo cut him loudly and Celty showed the same letters on her PDA.

Izaya's sweat dropped again. "Shizu-chan and Celty are mean!" the raven whined at them in annoyance. "I want to say I'm a deity!"

"No, you are definitely a flea, a louse, a parasite inside out!" Shizuo hissed heatedly at him.

"I don't want to hear that from a monster like Shizu-chan," Izaya turned away while huffing in annoyance.

"Do you _want_ to DIE so badly today, huh? I~ZA~YA~~~!" Shizuo was ready to strike Izaya _again_ when Celty's shadow acted up _once more_, restraining the blond bartender's movement. "Let go, Celty! I'm not going to be satisfied before I kill this bastard for good!" the blond roared furiously while struggling to release himself from the shadow, seeming so inclined to kick Izaya's butt.

"See, Shizu-chan is always violent like that. And his brute strength is just like a monster, no, he _is a _monster after all," Izaya scoffed jeeringly.

Celty immediately smacked and throttled Izaya again with the shadow after his extremely mean and rude comment. [I told you to SHUT UP!], she typed and showed it to the suffocating Izaya.

"S-so… you're a real fairy?" Yoru was still astonished at that information. There was actually a fairy in this world?

[I don't know], Celty replied from the device. [But I'm not human, that's for sure], she continued a few seconds later.

"Excuse me!" Kana suddenly shouted from her spot, surprising everyone. "I know you're still talking, but we really don't have time for chit-chatting right now! Natsumi-chan and Saori-chan are in danger, Rikuo-kun!" she reminded the youkai and Yoru snapped in realization, having just remembered.

"That's right! My other human friends are in a certain building, somewhere in Ikebukuro and they're surrounded by youkai! They're about to get devoured!" Yoru shouted in horror. "Celty, will you let us out? I have to look for and save my friends!" he spoke to the kitty helmet wearing woman and the black rider nodded.

She typed something on her PDA and showed it to Yoru as well: [I-I'm also looking for my friend, Shinra!]

"Wait, isn't it better if we move along together?" Tsurara suggested. "I meant, with this shadow around, we can fend off most of the youkai that will attack us and if we find human survivors, this shadow seems strong enough to act as barrier to protect them as well from another youkai attack, right?"

"Nice idea. I don't really know what's exactly happening, but those youkai are obstructing the way, disturbing the peace in Ikebukuro and irritating me. I'd love to destroy them along with the flea!" Shizuo said, cracking his knuckles with a wide scary smirk on his face.

"You still want to kill me at a time like this? Shizu-chan's so cruel! I've been working really hard defending myself from those disgusting creatures, you know! I don't need any more threats from you too, protozoan!" Izaya shouted indignantly at Shizuo.

"You're no better than those youkai, pest!" Shizuo growled back in annoyance.

"Ugh… Shizu-chan, you meanie! Horrible! Bald! Even though we exchange love-words every day, you're still so spiteful to me!" Izaya wailed loudly just because he knew it would piss off and bother Shizuo a great deal.

"M-moron! Who's exchanging love-words with whom? We never do such things! Don't spout nonsense that can create misunderstanding like that!" Shizuo yelled; face flushing in anger which probably mixed with embarrassment as well.

"Eh, we don't?" Izaya looked momentarily baffled. "But the name-calling, the bantering, the way you're chasing me everyday… aren't those all your shy way to say 'I love you'?" he asked while blinking at the blond bartender, looking suspiciously innocent. But that was the thing about Izaya that drove Shizuo completely mad.

"WHAT! Are you on DRUGS or something! STOP it! You creep!" Shizuo visibly shuddered at the accusation that he got massive Goosebumps on his skin.

A vein popped on Yoru's head again.

"ANYWAY! We really should move, NOW!" Yoru shouted loudly then, cutting the arguments, feeling the headache throbbing after hearing so much noises from the stupid banter between the blond and the raven. "We'll look for Shinra or whoever it is as well while we're moving," he said seriously in authoritative tone, choosing to ignore the fighting duo. "If you guys prefer fighting among yourself, I don't care. But please don't get in our way," he grabbed Tsurara and Kana's hands while walking away.

Celty opened apart her shadow slightly, creating a path for the silver-black haired youkai as Yoru looked at her seriously and the three went out, once more facing the rampaging creatures outside the shadows.

#

Shizuo and Izaya narrowed their eyes at the retreating backs of the youkai and the girls. They didn't like how Yoru sounded like he owned the place. They hated being ordered around, but looking at the situation right now, Yoru was the one who knew exactly what was happening in the city.

They might be prideful and independent, but they were not exactly stupid. The situation called for momentary truce between the arc nemeses. Shizuo and Izaya looked at each other in silent glare before huffed in mutual agreement.

"Wait," Izaya called first, halting Yoru's step. The silver haired youkai then turned to face the crimson eyed man coldly. "It's okay, we'll cooperate with you. In return, I want information about all of this after everything's over," he bargained confidently now. If he wanted to help, might as well get something valuable in return. Who knew if he would need this information in the future?

"Huh, as expected from an informant broker and a parasite," Shizuo scoffed sneeringly at Izaya before he turned to Yoru. "I also want to help. Shinra is my friend after all. And I meant it when I said I wanted to destroy those youkai or whatever they are. Ikebukuro is my home, I won't let them tear apart my home-city more than they already have," the blond looked at Yoru's ruby pools somberly as well.

Celty then typed something and showed it to Yoru: [It's better to move together. I agree with Yuki Onna, Izaya and Shizuo].

Yoru nodded then. "Then, let's hurry up. The youkai won't stop attacking humans unless we stop them from doing so," he said while jerking his head forward as a gesture to start moving.

Thus, the six people then moved down the roadside of Ikebukuro together, to find their lost friends while killing as many youkai as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>~Durarara x Nuramago~<strong>

* * *

><p>Luckily, Celty's shadow seemed able to purify the youkai. Maybe it had something to do with her identity as fairy. The youkai touched by her shadow were cleansed and some even turned into women.<p>

Seeing the strange occurrence, Yoru checked on the women who were derived from the youkai's cleansed form. "The hell…!" he saw the remnants of black ink on their bare back. "Someone is making youkai from living humans!" Yoru punched the ground and clenched his teeth in complete furry.

"How cruel…!" Tsurara and Kana exclaimed in mortification.

"Hey-hey…! Are you saying that some of those creatures that we have kept destroying… are actually humans?" Shizuo widened his eyes in horror at the thought that he had killed a lot of women in the guise of those youkai, innocent human women.

"Ck…! Unforgivable…! Turning my precious humans into these… ugly creatures…!" Izaya was also very angry at that. His love for humans fueled that fury.

Celty then typed in her PDA: [What should we do? We can't attack in random now, since some of this youkai are made from humans] and then showed it to Yoru.

Yoru looked at his sword contemplatively. "My sword, Nenekirimaru, can kill the youkai part and leave the human part unharmed," Yoru said surely. "And Celty, your shadow can purify them," he nodded to the woman and Celty nodded in return. Yoru then turned to Tsurara. "Don't use too much youki on your ice, Tsurara," he requested.

"Yes, Rikuo-sama!" Tsurara agreed immediately.

"And you guys," Yoru then turned to Shizuo and Izaya. "You can hurt the youkai, but please refrain from killing them. Let Celty purify them instead," he said somberly.

"I can do that. Problem is Shizu-chan here. He doesn't know how to hold back his brute strength," Izaya said while huffing patronizingly

"Shut up, flea. I can hold back my power just fine. Moreover… all of them are women," Shizuo then peered at the youkai who had been turned back into humans. He quickly looked away again because they were all naked. "I won't be too rough on women. That's my policy after all."

"Aww, Shizu-chan, how sweet~," Izaya snickered teasingly.

"Noisy!" Shizuo yelled at Izaya again, blushing slightly in embarrassment while Izaya was laughing cheerily beside him.

Celty looked at the two guys in amazement.

"What's wrong, Celty-san?" Kana, seeing the wondering gesture on the black biker, asked her out of curiosity.

Celty turned to the chocolate haired middle school girl and typed something before showing it to her: [That's actually a very rare occurrence, seeing Shizuo and Izaya stand together side by side and banter without trying to kill each other].

"Hmm… they're in such bad relationship?" Kana asked again.

[Well… you can say they're like old married couple who hate each other with passion because of unresolved grudges and bloody history, but they're also unable to stay away from each other because deep down, they're attracted to each other like south and north poles magnet], she explained quickly with her PDA.

Kana blushed slightly as she read it. "Are they in relationship?" she whispered to the black rider with total interest.

[I have no idea. But the way they fight... I'd almost say it's because of something like unresolved sexual tension], Celty replied stiffly; sweat dropping a little bit as she showed the PDA to the slightly squealing girl.

"What are you guys talking about?" Tsurara asked as she noticed Kana and Celty communicating.

"Nothing!" Kana shook her head. "Um… we should move again. Maybe Saori-chan and Natsumi-chan are inside Sun City building. I heard the building is very popular among the teenagers who want to shop in Ikebukuro," she suggested.

"Then let's check that building first," Yoru instructed somberly after releasing the woman he had checked earlier. They were all passed out, but Celty's separated shadow could protect them alright, so the group left the unconscious humans there.

Their party began to move again, with more careful steps and attacks now, and relied a lot on Nenekirimaru and Celty's shadow to purify the youkai and turned some of the human youkai back to their original forms.

Finally, the party arrived in front of the shopping district and there was uproar in the area.

"Rikuo-sama! Look!" Tsurara pointed to the spot just in front of the Sun City building, where Saori and Natsumi were being tortured by some youkai.

"It's them!" Yoru, going in alert immediately upon seeing the distressed middle school girls, immediately surged forward leaving the protection of the shadow to save them from the youkai that were harassing them.

"Ah, wait! Rikuo-kun!" Kana called as she was about to follow, but she was stopped by Yuki Onna before she could leave the shadow.

"Stop! You'll only get in his way!" Tsurara said with a huff. "I'll protect you, so be more patient and careful in moving," she continued.

"Ah… t-thank you, Tsurara-chan…." Kana said in a slight sheepish smile.

"Hmm… aren't youkai supposed to hate humans? Why are you friends with each other?" Izaya asked after seeing such odd display between two different creatures, one youkai and one human.

"That's not true," Tsurara denied. "We youkai, sometimes indeed tease and bother humans, but it's not because we hate them. We're interested in them. Humans are such fragile creature with short life-span, but unlike youkai, they have something that we don't. Their warmth and strength are always fascinating.

"Despite being mortal and weak individually, together, they can create such impenetrable force and defense that even youkai can't break and understand. We, youkai, learn a lot by looking at humans' lives. They are part of our lives as well.

"And Rikuo-sama… is born between the love of human and youkai. He knows how important both human and youkai's existence in this world. That's why… he's trying to create a world that suits human and youkai… so that both creatures can live side by side peacefully!"

Tsurara explained with sparkling eyes, feeling dreamy and happy with all of her positive thoughts. "That's why… we treasure humans' lives as well, right, Ienaga-san?" the blue haired golden eyed snow girl then grabbed Kana's hand while smiling at her softly.

"Tsurara-chan…." Kana smiled back at her poignantly, feeling moved by her honest words.

"Heeh… even youkai has feelings like humans, huh…?" Izaya noted that and stored the information inside the new folder in his brain.

"What? Wondering that she's more human than you?" Shizuo asked wile sucking his cancer-stick and exhaled the smoke slowly in unreadable expression.

Izaya turned to Shizuo and smirked. "Are you talking about yourself, Shizu-chan?" he asked mischievously now.

Shizuo was silent for a moment before saying, "My feelings are similar with hers in certain area. Even though people piss me off all the time, the reason I can't stop fighting is because I too, want protect something important for me. What about you, flea? Why do you fight at all?" he then turned to look at Izaya's crimson eyes with his mocha colored ones behind the sunglasses.

Shizuo's look was calm and somber and Izaya was slightly mesmerized by it. For once, Shizuo was 'talking' to him. Not yelling or shouting out of rage, but talking, a real decent insightful conversation with him.

"…I-…," Izaya was silent for a moment, trying to speak his mind with carefully chosen words which was less annoying, surprisingly. This time he didn't want to piss Shizuo off for some ungodly reasons. "I think… my personal amusement in loving human isn't everything I want to defend…."

Shizuo closed his eyes and smiled small at that slightly embarrassingly honest words from the lightly blushing Izaya. Even the flea could look cute when he was embarrassed.

Though after that, Shizuo berated himself inwardly for thinking something as disgusting as flea and cute in the same sentence.

The roar which was getting much vicious and louder than the previous one outside the shadow-barrier stole their attention back to the present situation.

"Is Rikuo-kun okay?" Kana spoke worriedly.

"He's okay. Rikuo-sama is strong," Tsurara said, tightening her hold on Kana's hands.

"Should we help the youkai kid out?" Shizuo cracked his knuckles, ready to fight again, with more confident expression now.

"Oh dear, can't believe I say this, but I couldn't agree more," Izaya commented with a small smile in his face. Not a sneer or a smirk, but a real smile; and Shizuo was a little fascinated by that look.

Celty smiled inwardly seeing the boys. Maybe this time around they could really be friends. Well, she still didn't trust Izaya that much, looking at his character and history. Though..., maybe Shizuo was good to Izaya, to cure his illness which made him love toying with humans' feelings and lives so much.

Both men were outside the barrier now, fighting the remaining youkai that hadn't been touched by Celty's purifying shadow. They threw the youkai at Celty's shadow direction and every woman which was turned into youkai was dropping inside the barrier one by one like flies.

Short time later, Tsurara and Kana also went outside to look for Yoru who actually was fighting a big youkai, but Rikuo kept calling the youkai Torii for some reasons. And then there was Maki who cried and beg while screaming Natsumi's name.

Worried, both of the girls quickly went there. Yuki Onna wanted to assist her master, and Kana went to comfort Saori. However, short time later, Yoru was able to defeat the youkai that was created from Natsumi's body and successfully tucked her human form safely in his arms.

"Shosai…! Only you I'll never forgive!" Yoru then went into his attack mode and struck the black haired guy who seemed responsible for turning those humans into youkai.

"Huh, he seems okay enough fighting alone. He doesn't actually need our help…" Izaya said while observing how Rikuo defeated those youkai one by one until he reached the guy who he called Shosai earlier, and then cut him down without mercy.

"He's one of the youkai that are responsible for this raid, huh? Which gang is it again?" Shizuo tried to remember their conversation before they got to that point.

"No, I don't think it's a gang…," Izaya's sweat dropped as he heard what Shizuo had said. But then he thought for a while and reconsidered. "Ah, on second thought, since they're grouping as clans, even though they're youkai, let's say they're indeed a bunch of gangster. Hyaku Monogatari Clan or something…" he supplied helpfully.

Finishing the blow that destroyed Shosai completely, Yoru brought the passed out Natsumi to Celty's direction, together with Saori who didn't let go off Natsumi's hand. Tsurara and Kana followed shortly behind.

"Celty, please purify Torii as well," Yoru asked politely to the black biker.

[No problem], Celty typed and then started to purify the girl who now was sound asleep, looking completely exhausted. But at least, she was alive and safe now inside the shadow barrier.

"Um…." Saori looked worried as the shadow began to envelop her closest best friend.

"It's okay, Saori-chan. Celty-san can help her," Kana comforted her with a soft smile.

Saori nodded and took a deep breath to calm herself. She then turned to Yoru. "You are… the lord of the darkness…." She spoke slowly, studying Yoru's look carefully.

Yoru softened his expression to her slightly. "It's me, Maki. Don't you recognize me?" he asked then.

Saori widened her eyes as she remembered the rumor on the net. "Nura-kun…?"

Yoru nodded. "Sorry for not telling you about me before, but I'm trying to fix it. All of this. I won't let those youkai do what they want and harm human more than this…!" Yoru vowed in certainty and Saori saw the determination she had ever seen in Rikuo's eyes when he said he would save Natsumi during the Sodemogi-sama's Curse period.

His appearances were certainly different from the Nura Rikuo she knew, but Saori trusted her instinct to believe this youkai who had been risking his life saving them.

Saori smiled in understanding. "I believe you, Nura-kun. I'll support you as much as I can," Saori said surely and Yoru smiled as well at her strong willful response, so did Kana and Tsurara.

"Thank you, Maki," Yoru said unquestionably.

"Ooh! More human survivors!" Izaya walked back inside the shadow with happy look on his face as he saw Saori and Natsumi. "Good job, Rikuo-kun," he smirked at the silver-black haired youkai.

"Where is Shizuo?" Yoru asked then, not seeing the blond man behind him.

"He's fighting a big monster out there, after heroically saving me. He's such a gentle man," Izaya grinned.

"Don't create false rumor out of the coincidence!" Shizuo suddenly came up behind him and hit Izaya's head, blushing slightly.

"Ow… Shizu-chan, you really should stop the violence…!" Izaya rubbed the back of his head painfully.

"Isn't it your fault that I became this violent?" Shizuo growled at the raven in annoyance.

"Ah, well~," Izaya grinned mischievously, "But something like this happened, right?"

_**Flash back—**_

"_Shizu-chan, should we get back too. It seems the fight here is done. All the youkai made from human women are turning back into women after that Shosai youkai died," _Izaya said while looking aside.

"_Izaya, look out!"_

Izaya was surprised when his body was suddenly tackled by the blond bartender, but was even more shocked as he saw a very big youkai with very sharp looking claws on its limbs almost decapitating his head. Huh, not every youkai here was made from human, apparently.

Luckily the claws only grazed Shizuo's back as the two landed harshly on the ground, Shizuo's hand was bellow Izaya's head to cushion it from the impact with the asphalted road. They stayed down like that for awhile with Shizuo's body almost on top of Izaya's, seeming protecting him.

"_Shi-… Shizu-chan?"_ Izaya's heart rate spiked up slightly as Shizuo moved up and then looked at Izaya's eyes deeply.

"_Idiot! Don't space out in the battlefield! Do you want to die?" _Shizuo shouted at the raven in annoyance then.

"…_why did you… save me? Didn't you want me dead?" _Izaya asked slightly perplexed at their closeness.

"_Stupid… only I'm allowed to kill you." _Shizuo said with a softened expression and a more tender gaze.

"_Shizu-chan…!"_

_**End of Flash back—**_

"Aww~ Shizu-chan is such a tease~! That's definitely a confession of undying LOVE~!" Izaya actually made a squealing noise at that thought.

"I-idiot! I did no such thing! And that last line never happened! Stop making up lies with your perverted fantasies, you CREEP!" Shizuo flushed very hard at what Izaya said and now attempted to catch the stupid flea, intending to kill him to shut his bullshit up.

However, Izaya was a master at dodging Shizuo's attack after eight years of them always playing this cat and mouse game. And Izaya never lost, not even once. Moreover, he didn't intend to.

"Are those two always like that?" Yoru asked now, sweat dropping from the back of his head seeing the ridiculous exchange between Shizuo and Izaya. Even at a time like this, he wondered how they could act that way.

[They are], Celty typed slowly with an embarrassed long sigh seeing her friends' childish act.

"Eh, um…" Saori suddenly tucked Yoru's uniform sleeve hesitantly.

"What?" Yoru turned at the blondish haired girl with a raised eyebrow.

"Those two… are they by any chance… Heiwajima Shizuo and Orihara Izaya?" Saori asked with a slight pale face.

"They are; what of it?" Now both eyebrows were raised in wonder at the reaction.

"Then… this Celty-san here… are you actually… the… the Black Rider of Ikebukuro?" Saori then turned at the kitty helmet wearing woman who was clad in black leather jacket and pants, her face paling even more if it was possible.

Celty typed and showed it to Saori: [I am].

Saori yelped a little as she read that and then yanked Yoru's sleeve to go with her away from Celty for awhile, much to Yoru's surprise.

"Wha—? What are you doing?" Yoru asked, slightly wondering.

"You! Are you a moron? Why are you with those people?" Saori hissed quietly in alarm.

"Huh? What about it?" Yoru asked then, not understanding.

"You didn't know? They are very famous in Ikebukuro!" Saori shouted in undertone, not wanting to be heard, feeling indignant at the same time for her friend's ignorant.

"They are?" Yoru scrunched up his face in confusion.

"I don't believe this! You really didn't know…!" Saori was mortified at that. "Here! That blond man, Heiwajima Shizuo, the MONSTER of Ikebukuro! The body guard who works for a debt collector and earns a title as the strongest man in this city, who can lift stop sign and throw vending machine and many other heavy objects with bare hands, and is known as the GOD of DESTRUCTION because whenever he's pissed off, he will destroy public property to satiate his anger!

"That raven, Orihara Izaya, the most feared informant broker who seems knowing about anything and everything about everyone, and can make anyone's life a living hell if he sets his interest in that person! He's very sly and dangerous because he's so smart and can get away with anything illegal with his brain alone. He's also known as Heiwajima Shizuo's arc nemesis and mortal rival. Destruction always follows those two whenever they fight! Rumors said he's controlling the movements of every colored gang in this area from the shadow and he has connection with the most dangerous yakuza group controlling this area!

"And that!" Saori discreetly pointed at Celty. "That is the Black Rider! The urban legend of Ikebukuro! Rumor says she's a Dullahan, a messenger of death who can still live and move around even without her head!" she practically screaming in whisper at the last one, until she was panting.

Yoru raised his head further up as he finished hearing Saori's explanation. He then turned to Celty and asked "Celty, is it true that you don't have a head?"

"MOROOON!" Saori almost punched him in the face for being so bold with his question. But of course, Yoru dodged the attack just fine.

Celty was silent for a moment before typing: [You want to see?]

"Is that okay?" Yoru asked again, feeling interested now.

[Sure], she showed her answer before she tucked away her PDA in her breast pocket and then opened the cover of the helmet.

Saori, Kana and Tsurara gasped in surprise as they only could see the moving around shadow on the place where her head was supposed to be attached.

"Whoah! It's real! How cool!" Yoru's eyes sparkled slightly seeing that. Headless woman… it was very interesting.

[Thank you] was what Celty typed on her PDA after she took it out again and closed the lid of her helmet. She then began to type something more before showing it to Yoru: [Should we move now? I'm still looking for Shinra as well].

Yoru saw the message and the worried gesture on the Dullahan's form. He nodded. "Okay. I also want to move faster, since there are still some youkai I have to hunt down. I have defeated two, but there are more to hunt because they're seven in total, and the deadline is in sunrise." He said more gravely as he remembered what the story-teller youkai told him some hours before.

With that (after Celty berated Shizuo and Izaya again to stop bickering), they moved once again to slay more youkai and helped more survivors…

**End of Part 1**

**Tbc…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **What am I doing…? My presentation project hasn't been finished yet, and I can't think about anything except this… T_T. I know this will be hilarious and I can't let this idea go to waste… Anyway, I wanted to write this! XD So forgive me for the silliness…. What do you think?I don't know when I can write part 2, but hopefully fast enough after updating NGD. Stay tuned. Oh, and review please?


	2. Part 2

**Warning and Disclaimer: Read Part 1  
><strong>

**A/N: **Dear God, readers… I know some of you are desperate for Nuramago stories that you jump at the first chance of reading new fic, but… you conveniently IGNORED the A/N and warning! It's not cool, man! Should I remind you that this is FANFICTION and it is an AU (Alternate Universe)? And NORMALLY you should have been prepared of facing what AU means if you BOTHER to READ them at all. Not clear enough? Fine. I'll spell it for you. It means: IT'S NOT CANON (if it is, I won't put AU warning there). See, now you have it.

As for Yoru and Rikuo as separate entities, I REFUSE to regard Yoru and Rikuo as the SAME PERSONALITY (because they're much like MPD in my mind and no, they're always different personalities). That's right, in all my fics Yoru and Rikuo are different beings in one body. DEAL WITH IT.

As for Nenekirimaru, I'm under the impression that Akifusa already fixed it (since it's already 6 months after Kyoto Arc passed in Nuramago universe, yeah? Rikuo said so, he'd been practicing with Ittaku for six months), so Rikuo does bring it around (even though it's cracked again after dealing with Raiden because Rikuo's fear is too much burden for the sword, too strong, maybe, and he hasn't perfected it yet somehow) in this universe.

As for Ittaku, I have no excuse in excluding him in THIS AU STORY aside for: too many characters appearing at the same time will hurt my head and I won't be as thrilled as making it anymore. So, sorry for Ittaku fans, he won't come out here T_T.

There, all clear ^_^. Now, let's get down to the part 2 of this crazy silly fic! XD ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Youkai, Human Fairy, Monster and Parasite<strong>

**Part 2**

* * *

><p>Yoru's journey around the city of Ikebukuro continued, together with his attendant Tsurara and his human friends, Kana, Natsumi (who had regained consciousness), Saori, and along with addition of three newly made companions in the form of one: headless Black Biker who was said to be a fairy Dullahan, two: a seemingly unstable informant broker who was said to be the worst parasite for human world, and three: a super human, ex-bartender with monstrous physical strength who was said to be the monster and the God of Destruction.<p>

Protected by the Dullahan's shadowy barrier, they moved forward exterminating the stray youkai while trying to save as many humans as possible. Their main force consisted of Nura (Yoru) Rikuo himself as the temporary leader for the group, Tsurara with her ice which was entrusted to protect the human girls who couldn't defend themselves, Heiwajima Shizuo with his outrageous power which was even stronger than the youkai to physically harm them, Celty with her purifying shadow which cleanse the youkai, and Orihara Izaya who, despite only using a flick-blade, always managed to take out youkai as long as he wasn't outnumbered. Maybe there was something infused in the blade or something.

"Maybe it's because I cut Shizu-chan all the time with this. His blood is like… demon blood or something. So maybe the demon blood works just fine to kill other demons," Izaya grinned manically and Shizuo had to be restrained by Celty from trying to strangle the very rude informant broker.

Yoru was still in slight disbelief that he got help from humans at all in this hunting Sanmoto's Youkai fiasco. He was grateful though. He had mobilized almost all of his subordinates in Nura Clan to help, but Tokyo was such a large area to cover by them alone. Besides, the rest of Sanmoto's youkai besides Raiden, Shosai and the story teller, were still unknown to Yoru, both in appearances and in ability. Moreover, he was also still targeted by _a lot of _humans who had fallen to Sanmoto's youkai trick to hate Nura Rikuo and Nura Clan.

"But… what are those people thinking, trying to attack you even though you try to help them?" Shizuo furrowed, looking completely disgruntled and pissed off by humans' attitude towards the silver-black haired youkai.

"I don't care if they hate me because I'm a youkai. As long as they're safe, that's enough for me." Yoru replied slowly, never releasing his attention from defeating the enemy in front of him.

Celty stared at Yoru's back in silence when Izaya whistled in awe.

"Nice~, he's just like me, apparently. You love humans too, Rikuo-kun?" the crimson eyed informant asked with total interest.

"It's not to the extent of loving, but… yes. I like human in general, good humans. As for the ones that piss me off, I can hate them with passion too," Yoru smirked, thinking about those corrupted politicians and onmyouji's asses he had kicked when he asked Jyami to join Nura Clan.

Izaya was rendered silent at the unexpected answer.

"Now… you sound more like human than the flea," Shizuo grinned at Yoru's answer.

Izaya pouted at the blond. "Shizu-chan, you like this youkai more than me?" he asked with an annoyed huff.

"I like _everyone else_ more than you. No, I never like you, moron!" Shizuo yelled at the raven heatedly.

"Even though you're so passionate when you're chasing after me around the city…," Izaya faked a hurt expression and sighed deeply, making everyone stare at him in disbelief with beads of sweat dropping behind their back.

Well, except Shizuo who turned completely red at the insinuation, "GAAAH! Stop making stupid innuendo, you insufferable flea bastard!" and screamed at the raven in anger mixed with embarrassment.

Then once again, Celty had to restrain Shizuo from beating the shit out of Izaya on the spot.

Natsumi and Saori stared at the bickering men while sweat dropping. "I never knew the monster of Ikebukuro and the most fearsome informant broker can joke around like that…." Saori commented, slightly stunned.

"Looking up close, they're more like a couple than the arc nemeses," Natsumi agreed.

"Celty-san said they're attracted to each other, but just not realizing it yet…." Kana who heard her friends commenting on Shizuo and Izaya's strange relationship joined their conversation.

"Eh, really?" Saori and Natsumi widened their eyes at that before they turned their attention back at Shizuo who was still fuming at Izaya who was just grinning slyly and flirtingly at his direction.

"No… I think Orihara-san already realized how infatuated he is to Heiwajima-san," Saori said calculatingly.

"He's making an effort to get noticed by Heiwajima-san by getting on his nerves all the time?" Natsumi whispered her guess about the reason why Izaya loved pissing Shizuo so much. "He wants to rile Heiwajima-san up?"

"I thought so. The way he teases Heiwajima-san with innuendo is really suspicious," Saori agreed while nodding curtly.

[Ah, but I think Shizuo is as self-conscious as Izaya is about it].

The three girls blinked as they were suddenly presented by a PDA in front of their faces. They looked up slightly to see Celty there, holding the device while facing them. If they could see her face (if she had a head), they were sure she was grinning right then.

"S-self conscious how?" the three inquired with questioning looks.

[See, Shizuo always drops whatever he's doing in favor to chase Izaya around], Celty's shoulder shook slightly in silent laughter while showing the text before she pulled back and wrote again. [I swear he has Izaya radar or something, since he said he could smell Izaya from miles away].

The three burst out laughing at that, earning curious glances from Yoru and Tsurara who were still in alert moments ago. Shizuo and Izaya also turned to face the girls with raised eyebrows.

"What's wrong?" Yoru asked finally, taking a slight break from cutting youkai to look at what Celty and the girls were doing.

"Ah, n-nothing, Rikuo-kun!" Kana hurriedly shook her head, slightly in panicky, but Saori looked relaxed at that.

"Just an interesting theory," Natsumi giggled slightly and Celty typed something on her PDA.

[It's none of your concern, Rikuo-kun. Don't worry about it].

Yoru was really curious now, but he shrugged then. He could always ask later… if the crisis had passed.

Just when he was about to get back to cut more youkai, a very loud cry was heard suddenly from one of the alleyway.

Instantly, Yoru's senses went on alert and he left the barrier to run to that direction. Tsurara's shout to wait for them followed him behind, but Yoru's speed as a Nurarihyon was almost like a teleportation. Of course the humans and Celty couldn't exactly follow his movement.

Yoru faced the alleyway in an instant, and he had an urge to cover his nose and mouth as the stench of blood that assaulted him. It was as horrible as the disaster on the road earlier, but Yoru could care less about that now. Besides, he still heard the muffled cry from inside the dark alley. He quickly went inside and saw a very big spider… _crab_ (?) monster holding captive of a man wearing white coat.

"D-damn…!" the man, who in closer look had neck-length dark brown hair, wearing square black rimmed glasses, cussed slightly with hoarse voice as he was trying to struggle to free himself from the clutch of the crab monster sickles.

"Hang on!" Yoru shouted from bellow as he prepared his stance to slay the youkai.

Upon hearing his shout, apparently, the brown haired man turned slightly to Yoru's direction. In result, Yoru's crimson orbs met his dark honey colored eyes and the shock struck Yoru to the core as he made out the man's feature.

"Ri…kuo?" Yoru widened his eyes before realizing that he was distracted. He quickly prepared his stance again before striking and slaying the crab youkai.

"Aaaaah!" the man was thrown out to the air as the youkai exploded and then was immediately pulled back by the gravity, down to the earth once again.

Yoru hurriedly jumped and caught the man's lithe body in his arms before he could fall to the ground. His crimson eyes were focused on the man's surprised chocolate ones as the man held Yoru's shoulders like a lifeline.

Yoru landed softly and safely on the ground while holding the man bridal style. Though, neither seemed to realize they'd been on the ground because they were still staring at each other in silence, not ready to say anything.

That man then blinked, breath was slightly heavy and he was panting slightly. There was a flush of pink in his cheeks due to the irregular breathing and Yoru could feel this man's heart beating a mile per minute.

"W-what's that… just now?" the man finally asked after he paced his breathing.

Yoru's ear perked up as he heard the voice. It was Rikuo's voice. He stared even more deeply to the man in his arms. Yes, Yoru hadn't put the man down yet. Besides, he was sure the man's legs would give out the moment he tried to stand up. His body was still shaking after the shock of getting attacked by youkai after all.

Still, Yoru couldn't help feeling very curious. This glasses wearing man… with his white (now stained dark red on some spots by the youkai blood) coat, looked so much alike Rikuo. His hair, his eye color… even his voice sounded the same! It was like seeing the older version of Rikuo or some short.

"Uh… um…," the man squirmed slightly as he clenched at Rikuo's uniform. He blinked again to focus on Yoru's crimson eyes. "Err… hey…?"

Yoru took a sharp inhale before releasing his breath slowly. "Are you okay?" he asked then, softening his gaze at the man.

The man blinked twice more before he exhaled slightly in rather shaky breath. "Y-yeah…, um…," he squirmed again. "Y-you can put me down."

"Oh," Yoru seemed only realizing that and slowly loosened his hands to let the man down. "Sorry about that."

"N-no, I have to say thank you. You saved me," the man said with a slight smile and Yoru couldn't release his gaze from his face.

This guy looked too much alike Rikuo to be coincidence!

The man seemed noticing Yoru's intensive stare at him that he looked slightly nervous. "Eh, um…" thus he spoke again to avoid the awkward moment. "A-actually… I'm very curious of what ha-happened… and those creatures…. W-what are they?"

Yoru was still busy gawking at the way the man speaks to really notice the question itself and the man looked more and more uncomfortable under the scrutiny of those piercing glowing crimson orbs. Yoru of course noticed the uncomfortable squirm and sighed long.

There was no way this guy could be Rikuo. Rikuo was inside Yoru right now. But still… if there was a way to separate Yoru and Rikuo's soul, this guy would be the first candidate of body Yoru would pick for Rikuo. Similar feature, similar voice, even the way he stutters was also the same….

"Hey… it's kind of creepy if you're just going to stare at me like that, you know," the man said suddenly, with a bead of sweat rolling on his cheek.

Yoru blinked once, twice before narrowing his gaze at the man. "What?"

"I meant… it's strange that you can slay the monster, but since you saved me, I can overlook the strangeness. No, it fascinates me!" suddenly he said with a sparkle in his eyes.

Suddenly Yoru was reminded by a certain Kiyo Squad leader as he saw it.

"It's creepy yes, but you fascinate me! How can you slay the monster like that? What did you do? Are you some kind of magic practitioner?" the man started bombarded Yoru with weird questions and gone was Rikuo's image from this man.

Though, damn that face and that voice!

Yoru's sweat dropped behind his head. "Calm down," he said with a long sigh as he grabbed the man's shoulders. "Before I answer all of your questions, it's customary to know each other's name. I'm Nura Rikuo, you are?"

Well, it was a chance to know this person anyway. Not that Yoru wanted to know… _okay_, he wanted to know. He was curious because this man was very similar to Rikuo.

"Nura Rikuo?" the man's eyes brightened tenfold in recognition a moment after the name was mentioned. "That… _that_ NURA RIKUO who's very famous in the net lately due to the rumor of being half youkai?"

Yoru could have sworn the firework exploded behind this man's eyes. He looked and sounded so ecstatic and excited.

"Yes, unfortunately, but I'm not half. I'm quarter youkai," Yoru replied accordingly, though he felt the sense of déjàvu at the question. He had answered this question not long ago after all.

"A quarter youkai! How incredible!" the man gasped and he looked like about to jump Yoru as he gawked at the youkai. "Fascinating…! You're truly a mix-breed of human and youkai…! Can-can something like that really happen? I… I…!" The man's body began to tremble.

Yoru could have mistaken the response as a frightened reaction if he didn't see how thrilled the man's eyes were. "What's wrong?" Though, he still asked, just to make sure that he was okay.

"I want to _get inside_ you!" the man suddenly shouted with totally jovial face while reaching his hands to Yoru who went totally flabbergasted at the sudden blatant vulgar outburst.

"What the fuck—!" Yoru almost knocked the man's down with his punch when something beat him to it.

A shadow appeared out of nowhere and smacked the man's cheek _hard _that he was thrown back a little, falling to the ground on his butt in a loud thud.

"Ow…!" the man's held his painful cheek while whimpering on the ground while Yoru was turning his face behind.

Everyone was there with various expressions on the faces. Shizuo dropped his jaw in shock, Izaya looked like he was about to burst out laughing crazily, the girls' faces were crimson in total embarrassment while Tsurara looked like she almost killed someone.

Though, the most menacing of all was Celty, even though whose expression couldn't be seen, still managed to look very intimidating with her dark angry shadow blazing like black fire or something.

She typed something in her PDA and showed it to Yoru, or actually to the man on the ground.

**[WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, SHINRA?]**. She actually typed in bold and capital letters to show how enraged she was.

Upon reading the message and saw the name, Yoru realized that this man, whose feature and voice were so similar to his Rikuo, was actually Shinra, Celty and Shizuo's lost friend.

As the man on the ground slowly looked up and saw the shadow and the owner of that shadow, his face brightened a hundredfold as he hurriedly stood and dashed while screaming "CELTYYYYYYY!" in total joy and happiness. He threw himself at the Black Biker and hugged her tightly.

[I-IDIOT! What are you—? STOP! People are watching!] In the midst of a panicky she typed, but with that kind of struggle she couldn't really help it as the PDA slid down to the ground, and the smoke of embarrassment gathered around the woman.

"Aaah~, Celty, my love…! I miss you!" Shinra made a kissing gesture and Celty punched him in his side, earning an undignified painful yelp from the man. But he was stubborn and didn't release Celty as he continued hugging her tightly.

"I was so scared that I wouldn't see you again, Celty…! I was almost eaten by a monster and I couldn't find you… I thought you'd been eaten too…!" Shinra said while nuzzling the woman's body which was trembling in embarrassment at the obvious public display of affection.

She tried to hit and pinch the man to release her, but Shinra didn't budge… at all. "I'm glad that you're okay, Celty…. Please don't leave me ever…!" he sighed in contentment as he closed his eyes.

A big heart shaped smoke appeared around Celty as everyone could guess how embarrassed she was, but happy as well even though she couldn't type in her PDA right then.

Yoru stared at the affectionate gesture both man and woman exchanged with a slight annoyance. So the man wasn't just a friend of the woman. He should have known. Besides, the man was weird. What was with the sudden outburst…

"_I want to get inside you!"_

Yoru flushed slightly at the memory. What the hell did that mean anyway?

Yoru shook his head as he walked approaching Celty and Shinra. He saw the PDA on the ground and picked it up. He appeared cool as he offered the PDA back to Celty who took it while struggling from Shinra's embrace. She typed the moment she got her PDA back.

[S-sorry about that…] She even showed her embarrassment through the emoticon, but Yoru just snorted at that. He understood without having to be told. Her flailing was obvious enough.

"So, this is your friend, Shinra," Yoru said with a smirk. "Some friend, huh?" he couldn't help teasing as well. He could see the woman blush even without having to see her face. Her gesture was emotional enough after all.

"Ah," Shinra then realized and loosened his hug from Celty's body. He turned to Rikuo again and set a business-like expression. "Nice to meet you, Rikuo-kun. I'm Kishitani Shinra, a doctor. I'm sorry for getting too excited in trying to know you earlier that I forgot to give you my name," he said with a sheepish smile and a child-like demeanor that Yoru couldn't help overlapping his feature with Rikuo again.

Yoru was dumbstruck for a moment before he shook his head slightly. "I see… too excited in knowing me? Do I detect an interest in there?" he asked with a teasing smirk again and Shinra blinked in surprise.

"Of course I'm interested… to get inside you and see how a youkai body is constructed!" Shinra beamed with flushing excited face again, his nostril flared and his fingers were twitching eagerly. Yoru's sweat dropped at the mad look in his expression.

"Meaning, he wants to dissect you, Rikuo," Shizuo appeared from behind the doctor and clutched at his collar so the guy wouldn't attack Rikuo so suddenly.

"Oh, Shizuo!" Shinra looked happy as he saw the blond.

"I'm here too!" Izaya chirped beside the blond.

"Izaya too! Wow, why are you all here?" Shinra asked curiously.

"We're helping Rikuo clean the stray youkai in Ikebukuro," Shizuo answered. "Try to save as many humans as possible as well," he huffed in annoyance.

"Oh…! That's right! What happened here? When I got back from my work and went to the street I was suddenly attacked by monsters and everyone started to panic and jeez… it's like falling to hell literally when the massacre began… What the hell…!" Now Shinra looked pale as the situation set in once again inside his head.

"Long story short, the youkai are in a war with each other, and some sick twisted youkai decided it is okay to include humans in their sick games," Yoru said simply, growling, still feeling extra pissed off that he was set up to be hunted down by humans while he was trying to protect them.

Yoru sighed deeply then in defeat as no one said anything, seeming waiting for him to explain further. "I can't explain the detail now, since we're still in battlefield. But if we make it out alive…, no, _when_ we make it out of this, I will. Now, we need to move and continue. I still have five youkai to hunt."

Yoru then walked to where Tsurara and the girls were waiting. Four people behind them looked at each other before they followed Yoru as well to get the hell out of the alley and went back to the main road to look for the hunted youkai.

* * *

><p><strong>~Nuramago x Durarara!~<strong>

* * *

><p>Shinra immediately flocked himself together with the girls, obviously trying to get some answers on his own as the four fighters fought the youkai which was crawling around the town, and saved more humans who were grateful (some) and ungrateful (a lot).<p>

Those who were ungrateful kept screaming how it was _Rikuo's_ fault that this disaster happened which was totally ignored by the silver-black haired youkai. Though, Shizuo knocked them down 'accidentally' in his fit of violence, while Izaya was complaining at Shizuo's too extreme reaction to defend the youkai's honor.

Celty shook her head in defeat.

Shinra got a brief explanation about the youkai clans and their relationship with humans. He knew one of the girls was also youkai, Yuki Onna, and he was very interested to get to know her inside too. But of course, Celty immediately punched him for suggesting that. How cute. She was jealous.

The Yuki Onna, Tsurara, seemed ready to freeze him to death if he tried to touch her master, _Rikuo_, and he was sure that it was a serious threat judging from her look. Though, Shinra couldn't help feeling that this _Rikuo_, somehow, had set an interest in him.

The youkai kept glancing at Shinra, and he didn't exactly subtle in 'looking' at him. Even when the silver-black haired youkai was fighting, his fleeting glance kept going back to Shinra. He didn't know what the youkai was seeing in him, but he got a hunch that _Rikuo_ kept an eye on him for a reason.

Maybe blatantly saying Shinra wanting to get inside the youkai worried _Rikuo_?

Nah, the youkai could just knock him down like Shizuo did every time he suggested dissecting the blond. _Rikuo_ was a leader of a youkai yakuza clan after all. He was bound to be stronger than mere human (or ordinary youkai), right?

Aah, but Shinra was really curious! He wanted to know! He wanted to see how youkai inside was! Wanted to know how that body works! He wanted to touch, to study and to observe to find out the answers of all the questions and mysteries surrounding the youkai!

"You are very creepy, Kishitani-sensei," Saori commented suddenly.

"Eh?" Shinra turned to the blond girl who stared at him with beads of sweat all over her face. Same expression adorned her two friends beside her who also looked at him with pale face. "What is it, girls? What do you mean by creepy? I'm cute," he smiled at them cheerily.

"No, the way you speak is creepy! What's with the sudden outburst of getting _inside_ Nura-kun?" Saori hissed again. "You sound like an obsessed sex-offender!"

…

There was a long silence before "WHAT?" Shinra shouted in shock, widening his eyes as well. "Wait-wait a second! What the—! Who is a sex-offender?" he hissed back, looking scandalized.

"Well! You said you wanted to 'get inside' Nura-kun, right? 'Get inside'?" She made a quoting gesture while narrowing her eyes at Shinra.

Upon realizing the double entendre, Shinra flushed so deeply his face went crimson like a ripe tomato. "O-oh God…!" and he stammered at the memory of how he had sounded when he said it. No wonder the silver-black haired youkai kept an eye of him. He thought Shinra had that kind of interest in him!

Blasphemy!

"I only have that kind of interest in Celty!" Shinra shouted at the top of his lungs, flushing deeply in embarrassment of thinking that people had been thinking he had 'ideas' for the youkai as well.

Celty almost slipped on her own shadow as she heard that, while Rikuo visibly tripped on his foot. Shizuo almost dropped a trashcan on his own head and Izaya burst out laughing again hearing that.

[W-what's with the sudden outburst!] Celty hurriedly typed down and showed it to the flushing Shinra and the totally embarrassed girls.

"Celty! They thought I have a sexual interest in Rikuo-kun just because I want to know his inside better!" Shinra said in horror and mortification.

Celty was silent for a moment, seeming contemplating her response before she typed down again. [The way you speak sounds that way, Shinra], was what she showed him from the PDA.

"WHAT? NO!" Shinra objected immediately. "You know I only have you in my heart, Celty! It's purely curiosity! It's science! It's normal if I want to know and understand about something I haven't yet understood! Like where Shizuo's monstrous power comes from, for instance, whenever he was angry (Shizuo: "Hey!"), or like how come Izaya always acts heartlessly despite having the beating organ pounding in his chest (Izaya: "Shinra, you-ass!"). It's just that!" Shinra grabbed Celty's hands in his. "I only want to study Rikuo-kun just like I study them (Yoru: My god, he's crazy!)! My heart belongs to you and you only!" he said surely.

Celty's shadow wavered and the blushing smoke flew around her.

"That's even creepier!" Saori protested with a big bead of sweat dropping behind her head.

"T-that's right! That sounds a lot like you only want to play with Rikuo-kun, but still want Celty-san to forgive you by saying in advance! You pervert! Adulterer!" Kana exclaimed angrily.

"What—?" Shinra flushed again. "Wait! It isn't like that!" he protested again vehemently. Why was it so difficult for them to understand his passion in pursuing science?

"Moreover, youkai isn't science," Natsumi said with a huff. "Nura-kun is our friend. You won't come near him with dirty sick intention in your mind!" she added seriously.

"I second that," Tsurara smirked at Shinra.

"Jeez… you girls… it's like you're his harem or something," Shinra grumbled and shook his head while pouting. What was with the teenagers these days?

"Wha—?" Tsurara flushed in anger and embarrassment at that. "HOW RUDE!"

Saori stepped on Shinra's foot. "You said something?"

"OW!" Shinra wailed painfully while Celty was sighing in defeat again before typing.

[He never learns his lesson].

#

"But… Kishitani-sensei… you do have a cute face."

Sometimes later, after they were done bickering at each other until they were tired, Saori commented again calculatingly staring at Shinra's soft feminine feature.

"I do, right?" Shinra grinned happily at that compliment.

"Well… if we look more closely… you look like…," Natsumi trailed off as Kana spoke suddenly.

"You look exactly like Rikuo-kun, his human self to be precise."

…

"Eh?" Shinra tilted his head aside in confusion.

"Oh! That being said… you do look like Waka in his human form," Tsurara also noticed the resemblance apparently as she moved closer to look at Shinra's face better.

"Right?" Kana exclaimed. "And his voice sounds just like Rikuo-kun too, especially when he's shouting in confusion or in perplexity," she continued.

"My god! That's what I thought too!" Natsumi followed, getting more excited by the second.

"You're like the older version of Nura-kun's human form," Saori nodded, feeling sure now.

"E-eeh? Re-really?" Shinra looked baffled at that.

"Yes, maybe that's why he keeps glancing at your way! You look alike himself after all," Kana said with a small laugh.

Surely, when they turned to youkai Rikuo's direction, the boy was in the middle of staring at Shinra. So, when he noticed that all the faces were on his a second later, he averted his gaze away slightly before glancing back tentatively.

"Whoah…, that's such an obvious stare, isn't it?" Saori asked with a knowing grin.

"Saori-chan… your face looks evil," Natsumi commented, sweat dropping.

"Eh, what's with that look, Saori-chan?" Kana asked feeling slightly perturbed.

"Huh?" Shinra seemed oblivious because he looked kind of confused, unable to follow the girls' conversation.

Tsurara narrowed her eyes thoughtfully at the doctor and then turned her gaze at her master. She felt something weird with the way her master looks at the doctor. He seemed… longing?

Nah, that couldn't be… _right?_

**End of Part 2**

**Tbc…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Wakaka! What is this? What is THIS? Yoru~ what are you thinking right now? *kufufufu*. Ahem. Sorry, not much action, but at least Shinra appeared! XD I haven't read the continuation of Nuramago (chapter 173 and 174), so I don't know what happens after Shosai. That's why, I remind you again. This is AU and cross-over, so the story line might be different from canon. And~ what do you think? Still up for the next chapter? Should I bring out Mikado and Kida too? *lol* Seems interesting. Let me know if you still want to read the continuation. XDD


	3. Part 3

**Disclaimer and Warning: See Part 1**

**A/N:** I won't blab long here. Please just enjoy the story and **PLEASE READ the A/N** in the **after note**. Thank you XDD. Ah, and your reviews are all AWESOME! Now, ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Youkai, Human, Fairy, Monster and Parasite<strong>

_**Part 3**_

* * *

><p>The fight between Nura Clan and Hyaku Monogatari Clan kept its course in steady and brutal motion. Some of Nura Clan's members had their share in fighting Sanmoto's Youkai as well. Without realizing the time, the dawn was getting closer and there were still so many stray youkai that had to be dealt with including the main force of Hyaku Monogatari Clan.<p>

Now, it was three in the morning and everyone was beyond exhausted.

"This won't do…! There's no end to it…!" Izaya whined from the spot where he sat and slouched, shoulder slumping in visible weariness as he leant his back against the lamp post. Despite his pathetic pose, he still had the quirk to annoy Shizuo, apparently. "Don't get mad and uproot the lamp post, Shizu-chan. You'll ruin my resting spot," he added tiredly.

Shizuo glared at the flea heatedly, but he himself was slightly tired of the youkai-fighting. He decided to ignore Izaya's taunt and looked at Rikuo who was still fighting some stray youkai. The kid seemed on edge for some reasons, and instead of looking tired, he appeared more restless.

Izaya looked annoyed at the fact that Shizuo ignored him and was more interested in looking at the silver-black haired youkai fighting in the distance. Suddenly he smirked, as if he was plotting something to gain Shizuo's attention back to him… and him only.

"As I thought, monster is more interested to be with their likes, huh?" Izaya said as he saw the blond ex-bartender visibly tense at his words. Despite not looking at Izaya, Shizuo was still close enough to hear what the black haired informant said after all.

Shizuo slightly turned to glare back at Izaya and scowled. He didn't understand why every time Izaya opened his fucking mouth, he did it to offend him. "Shut up, flea! You're only going to make me want to hurt you and I don't want to waste anymore energy on useless brawl, especially on you!" he growled spitefully at the crimson eyed man before refocused his attention at the silver-black haired youkai.

Shizuo was still slightly intrigued by the young youkai. Surely, Rikuo was youkai like the rest of the monsters he had defeated, but he was also different. Probably it was because he was a mix-breed. He had human part inside him….

Shizuo glanced back slightly at the flea who watched him in scrutinizing glare. Maybe Izaya had a point. Shizuo had never met anything or anyone who was like him in nature. Despite himself being a full-fledged human, Shizuo never once felt that he was one. No one…, well, except some of his close friends, let him think that he was human. He himself thought that his abnormal strength must have come from somewhere, right?

Now, the existence of youkai was proven true. Was it possible… if Shizuo had somehow acquired youkai power accidentally? He had never seen youkai before. Maybe they were there, messing with his life and he didn't realize it until now. He wanted to ask if it was possible.

"Shizu-chan, you're going to hurt your head for thinking too much," Izaya commented again dryly.

Shizuo sighed deeply before turning back fully facing the flea to shut him up. "You really like to be chased around by me, do you?" the blond was beyond pissed off now, cracking his knuckles and getting ready to punch Izaya when Rikuo suddenly arrived back on their spot, slightly panting with labored breaths.

Shizuo paused as he turned at the youkai wonderingly. Rikuo calmed his respiration rate before addressing them.

"We should move. My subordinates manage to beat three more of Hyaku Monogatari Clan's main force. Our real enemies are down to two now. Just a little bit more… please lend me your strength," the youkai asked Shizuo while looking directly into his eyes.

Shizuo was at a loss of words. He had never thought that… his strength would be very crucial in a time like this. He thought he would be happy if he didn't have that strength, but… someone needed him and his strength. Someone… who could be friends with him without fearing him and judging his power as something inhuman… because Rikuo himself wasn't exactly human….

Shizuo smiled small at his own thought. "Of course," he said surely, accepting the request.

"Oi!" Suddenly Izaya stood beside Shizuo and glared at the youkai. "I'm also here. Why don't you ask for my help too?" he huffed, looking very offended because his presence was ignored.

"Ah, sorry, I thought you're exhausted," Rikuo raised his eyebrow at the raven haired man.

"Normally, people will get exhausted after that kind of stunt! You two are really NOT humans for still being able to move around without breaking a sweat!" Izaya fumed.

A visible bead of sweat dropped from Rikuo's head while Shizuo was gritting his teeth in barely concealed fury at the flea's unnecessary comment. He was about to retort and bite Izaya's head off when Rikuo spoke "You yourself is quite inhuman for being able to kill youkai. No normal human can do that, you know," and the ruby eyed youkai smirked at the gaping Izaya.

Shizuo closed his mouth shut as he blinked. Izaya had just lost in verbal banter against a kid who probably was ten years younger than him. The blond couldn't help clasping his mouth shut for containing the bubble of laughter that was rising from his stomach.

Rikuo was awesome. He just gained unlimited respect from Shizuo who couldn't help shaking from trying to hold down the laughter at seeing Izaya's shocked very ridiculous expression as the youkai walked away from them.

"Un… unbelievable! You've gotta be joking!" Izaya shouted at Rikuo who totally ignored him and he flushed in anger at that. "How dare he call me inhuman…!"

"Well, you are," Shizuo snickered.

"Shut up!" Izaya now shouted at Shizuo, looking very irritated.

"Oh man, that was epic. You should see your own face," now Shizuo shook his head and laughed out loud, starting to walk as well following Rikuo who was strutting back to the shadow barrier where they had left Celty, the Snow Maiden and the rest of the humans party.

* * *

><p><strong>~Durarara! x Nuramago~<strong>

* * *

><p>[Welcome back], Celty greeted Yoru and Shizuo who had just entered the shadow.<p>

"How is everyone?" Yoru asked as he assessed the situation inside the barrier.

"Shh, Waka, the girls have just fallen asleep," Tsurara whispered from her spot while pointing where Kana, Saori and Natsumi were laying around her sleeping soundly.

Yoru nodded in understanding at Tsurara before he turned to face Celty again while the headless Black Biker was tending Shizuo. Shinra was on her side, fawning over Celty with cheery expression and Yoru had to look away again at the lovey-dovey atmosphere between the fairy and the human who took his Rikuo's look. It was like seeing Rikuo fawn over another person and it didn't sit well in Yoru's stomach.

"Huh? Where's Izaya?" Shinra asked then, looking around trying to find the informant who apparently hadn't followed Yoru and Shizuo back to their base.

Shizuo snickered in response to that question. "He's sulking because he had just been beaten by our dearest Rikuo," he looked very gleeful at that.

"What?" Shinra widened his eyes and looked at Yoru in disbelief.

"Ah, it's nothing like that. I just told him he shouldn't be a pot calling a kettle black or something…," he said, scratching the top of his head, suddenly feeling slightly bad for acting childish. He knew he should have just ignored Izaya's comment about him and Shizuo being not human, but he couldn't help feeling slightly annoyed at the way Izaya spoke.

The informant was patronizing his youkai blood and it irked Yoru. Unlike Rikuo, Yoru was more selfish and arrogant, and he was very proud of his Nura's bloodline. Normally, he would have kicked the ass of people that dared making fun of his bloodline. But since the situation was like this, and Izaya didn't know what Nura Clan meant for him, he just retorted back.

Besides, Izaya called Shizuo a monster…. Surely, Shizuo's strength was inhuman, but essentially, he was human, alright. Yoru didn't like the pain he saw in Shizuo's eyes when he was called like that. Sure, it was masked pretty awesomely by the anger and his temper… and the violence for that matter, but Yoru could see it. He was deeply hurt by that comment. It hurt much more when he himself believed what was said. That he was a monster… Yoru hated that depressing thought.

"A pot calling a kettle black?" Shinra scrunched up his face, looking confused.

"Something Izaya said annoyed him and me, and he argued back and Izaya lost the banter," Shizuo grinned happily. "The kid is awesome. Ah, I wish I had had a camera earlier, so I could have taken a picture of Izaya's very ridiculous gaping look. It was priceless," the blond laughed again merrily.

[Do you think it's a good idea to leave him alone outside? What if he's attacked by youkai and surrounded by it?] Celty typed before showing her concern through the PDA for the three men to see.

"Don't worry, he can take care of himself," Shizuo brushed it off lightly.

Yoru didn't agree though. Surely, Izaya had done a good job defending himself from the youkai attack, but it resorted to one on one combat. Youkai didn't see logic like that. They shouldn't look down on youkai. They didn't fight following human's logic. If Izaya was outnumbered by them… besides, the informant was exhausted. He'd be in danger if he was outside for too long.

"I'll go look for him," Yoru spoke again before walking out of the barrier.

"He's such a worry wart, huh?"

Yoru could hear Shinra's comment and perked up slightly. He was kind of happy that he could hear Rikuo's voice through the mad doctor and it somehow eased him a little, but Yoru ignored the urge to turn back and hugged the man for the sake of finding one of their allies, even though Izaya's personality sucked.

Yoru had to admit that he was still intrigued a lot by Shinra. Well, his personality was odd and he was kind of… insane with his passion of science. And the fact that Shinra actually wanted to _open him (his body) up_ and _get inside (dissect) him_; no pun intended… he was downright creepy. Besides, he was crazy for Celty.

No offense to Celty, but would normal person fall in love with a headless fairy? Yoru didn't understand his taste. Well, he was passionate about things he hadn't known, and he would do almost everything to understand what he hadn't yet understood. Maybe his inhuman curiosity was the thing that drove his action and attitude. Yoru bet Shinra was about to try to understand about youkai better after this was over. He should be prepared to face the questions he would receive later…

… _or worse_—Yoru's sweat dropped at the latest thought. He hoped Shinra wouldn't really try to open him up literally later….

Yoru found Izaya fairly quick because the informant hadn't moved from his spot since he and Shizuo had left him earlier. "Why are you here?"

Sandaime blinked as the sour question was thrown and the crimson glare was sent to his direction. He then looked at Izaya seriously. "You should go back to the barrier. There are still a lot of youkai roaming around. You'll get attacked," he said rationally.

"Heh, like anybody cares," Izaya visibly grimaced at his own tone. It sounded pathetic.

"I do," Yoru said immediately, earning a surprise look from the informant. "You're human…that I need to protect," he continued, reaching to grip his arm. "Come with me," he pulled the speechless raven haired man who could only follow as he was dragged back to the shadow barrier.

By the time they got back to the barrier, Yoru already loosened his grip on Izaya's arm and then slowly released him. "I need your strength too… to fight the remaining youkai and to protect more humans," he said surely before turning to walk away.

Yoru didn't see Izaya's face, but it must have been priceless because he saw Shizuo drop his jaw in shock and Shinra giggled. Celty seemed giddy as well for some reasons. Yoru smirked at that, because he believed he had just won another argument from Izaya.

* * *

><p><strong>~Durarara! x Nuramago~<strong>

* * *

><p>[I got a text from Mikado-kun], was what was typed in the PDA as Celty showed it to Rikuo, Izaya and Shizuo. [He's stuck in Raira High together with Anri-chan and Kida-kun. Anri-chan tried to protect the two boys from youkai attack using her Saika, but even Anri-chan has her limit]. Celty was worried sick as she typed restlessly and showed the PDA at the boys.<p>

"Uwaah, sounds bad… but I'm not going to rescue the cursed blade," Izaya huffed, looking annoyed.

"The cursed blade?" Rikuo asked, raising his eyebrow slightly in wonder.

"It's Saika," Shizuo said.

"Saika?"

Rikuo turned his face at Yuki Onna who perked up at the name. The others also turned to see her.

"Is that a blade that can control people?" the Snow Maiden asked for confirmation.

"Yes, by possessing the host. It's very nasty. True, people won't die of it, but once it slashes the opponents and they feel pain from it, Saika will gain control of the opponents' bodies and can make people do what it wants," Izaya spoke disdainfully.

"Sounds much like you in nature, right?" Shizuo scoffed.

"How rude! I manipulate people to do what I want with their own free will! Saika doesn't give her victims a choice but to follow her demands, willing or not! Don't compare me to that demon sword!" Izaya sounded very offended at that.

"No need to get defensive all of sudden," Shizuo looked taken aback by the pure hatred in Izaya's voice.

"She's trying to take over my humans from me. Of course I'll get angry!" Izaya huffed again, pouting like a ten year old.

Rikuo turned his face at Tsurara and the Snow Maiden seemed noticing his meaningful look. Celty looked at the two in confusion.

[What is it, Rikuo-kun?], shy typed and showed her PDA to the youkai leader.

"Ah… no, the cursed blade sounded a lot like our 'thing'," Rikuo answered slightly. "Maybe it belongs to one of our members… or to Keikain Family in Kyoto," he continued.

"Waka also has one. But, it's not cursed, though," Tsurara shrugged.

[I see… anyway, we should head to Raira High to save them], Celty persuaded them. [Besides, it will be bad to lose such brilliant youngsters…].

"Let's go then. Maybe we'll find the rest of Hyaku Monogatari Clan on the way," Rikuo agreed.

"Aww~, and after I said I don't want to save that cursed sword…!" Izaya pouted again in annoyance.

"What are you saying, Izaya? Aren't Kida-kun and Mikado-kun your precious toys?" Shinra asked, raising eyebrows.

"I'm already bored with Kida-kun a long time ago. Well, Mikado-kun is interesting, indeed," Izaya grinned at the last name.

"I don't care. Let's just hurry and finish this so I can sleep," Shizuo grunted, seeming not minding more works if it helped Rikuo.

Celty felt pleased. It seemed Shizuo had come to like this youkai kid that he was willing to help as much as he could without asking too much. Izaya as well… even though he protested all the time, he still did what Rikuo asked. Especially after the last stunt… unlike Shizuo claimed, rather than ridiculous, Izaya's expression looked a lot more like… amazed. The informant broker was actually blushing. THAT was priceless, indeed.

So, with anticipation and anxiety (mostly in Celty's part), they headed for the school to save Mikado, Anri and Kida from the youkai attack.

* * *

><p><strong>~Durarara! x Nuramago~<strong>

* * *

><p>They really did meet the remaining enemy when they were on the way to Raira High School. The battle was intense. Yoru was injured worse than he appeared to be. Both Shizuo and Izaya weren't a match for the very last strong youkai and Yoru had to fight with him to protect everyone despite his worn out body.<p>

"Shit…!" Fatigue attacked Yoru as he prepared to defend himself from the final blow and he would have completely defeated if it wasn't for Shinra who distracted the enemy long enough by throwing his medical supply and dangerous chemical substance at the youkai, for Rikuo to recover slightly before he, coated by Celty's shadow and his own fear attacked the last youkai using his Nenekirimaru.

The youkai shrieked in pain before it blew up into hundred pieces. Yoru was panting heavily before the strength left his body completely and he collapsed on the ground. The shouts of his friends and newly made allies accompanied the last thin consciousness he had left before he blacked out completely.

Inside his inner world, Yoru opened his eyes slowly. The realm was blurry and even though he could smell the nice relaxing scent of Sakura flowers, he could only see the blurry shape and color of pink petals and someone… above his face.

Actually, Yoru felt very comfortable right now that he wanted to close his eyes again and sleep, but the faint sound of sobbing distracted his relaxing thought. He knew that sobbing. He knew that voice. He had to open his eyes completely… had to see _him_ and comfort _him_.

"_Riku…o?"_

There was a gasp and then the blurry shape of face leaned closer to Yoru's eyes until Yoru could see more clearly of Rikuo's tearful face. He was right. Rikuo was crying.

Yoru tried to raise his hand even though it felt heavy and stiff. Rikuo seemed noticing his effort and slipped his own hand to grab at Yoru's and brought it to his own wet cheek. "I'm sorry…! I'm sorry, Yoru…!" and the chocolate haired boy cried some more.

Yoru chuckled weakly, feeling ridiculous. _"Why are you apologizing, Rikuo?"_ he asked faintly, slightly puzzled at the boy's act.

"But… but… I make you fight so recklessly… even though I know you're already worn out… I keep asking selfish request for you to protect everyone…. I'm so sorry…. Please don't disappear…," Rikuo closed his eyes and his face looked very pained. He was suffering.

Rikuo felt Yoru's pain as well. He was also worn out. He could make out the injuries in Rikuo's body. Yoru felt a deep pang of guilt so suddenly. He forgot… he shared that body with Rikuo. Yoru getting injured meant Rikuo got injured as well… and yet… Rikuo was worried more about Yoru than about himself.

It seemed, Rikuo had positioned Yoru's head on his lap so he could look at Yoru's face from above. He also stroked Yoru's hair using his free hand while he was still holding Yoru's hand on Rikuo's cheek. He looked very sad and regretful and Yoru didn't like that expression on Rikuo's usually very cute cheery face.

"_Don't cry… Rikuo,"_ Yoru's voice was hoarse, and it felt slightly painful to talk with his current condition, but he wanted to comfort Rikuo. _"You know I hate seeing you cry…,"_ he continued slowly. His human part quickly opened his eyes and dried his tears with the sleeve of his uniform.

"Sorry…," Rikuo apologized again, but Yoru wasn't sure if this apology was because he had cried or because he was still feeling bad for forcing Yoru to fight like mad. Though, Yoru didn't feel like being forced at all. After all, Yoru was Rikuo, part of him. Rikuo's determination and will to fight gave birth to Yoru. Yoru was Rikuo's strength and power; of course Rikuo was free to use him.

Yoru was happy and willing to accept Rikuo's request. Rikuo depended on him… that fact alone was enough to send Yoru's mind to cloud nine.

"_Don't apologize so much… you did nothing wrong…."_ Yoru willed his strength to come out just a bit, so he could stroke Rikuo's cheek tenderly, while trying to swipe away the remaining of his tears. _"Besides, we won, you know… we should celebrate… and be happy…"_ the silver-black haired youkai tried to grin, but he felt like grimacing as the pain shot through his entire being.

"Nn…" Rikuo nodded slightly, closing his eyes again with a tiny bit of smile adorning his beautiful feature.

Yoru gave up the grin and smiled small then, following Rikuo's example. _"Hey, Rikuo…"_ he then called his human self again and the boy opened his eyes slightly to look at Yoru affectionately.

"Hmm…?"

"_Can I have my reward now?"_ Yoru asked teasingly and Rikuo visibly blushed at that. _"I'll feel so much better if you help me after all,"_ he added and Rikuo's face turned a deeper shed of red if it was possible, but the human boy didn't say anything as he looked away slightly, as if he was convincing himself, before he looked back at Yoru and made a troubled expression, looking very embarrassed.

"Just… a little bit, okay? You are injured quite badly after all…" Rikuo spoke with shy tone and Yoru's heart skipped a beat at the look and the gesture.

Yoru had never thought that this day would come. Rikuo wasn't the type to be swayed no matter how sexy Yoru looked or how hard he tried to seduce the boy. But, it seemed what Rikuo loved about Yoru wasn't his look nor his natural 'talent' at seduction.

Rikuo looked at Yoru's face carefully, his own still flushing slightly as he leaned closer to Yoru's. He stopped an inch above Yoru's face to shift his gaze at Yoru's pale lips. He looked at Yoru's crimson eyes again, getting closer by second before he lowered his lids until he appeared very… sexy.

Yoru's heart beat faster and harder by the seconds in anticipation before he could feel those soft… kissable pink lips descending upon his own.

It was just a short, light, chaste kiss, barely a brush of skin on the lips, but it sent spark and electricity throughout Yoru's being. Rikuo pulled back seconds later, looking at Yoru with dazed expression. "Is… is that okay?" he asked shyly.

"_More than just okay… I could die in happiness…"_ was Yoru's dazed answer as well, earning him a very adorable blushing face from Rikuo again.

"Jeez, Yoru…!" Rikuo looked very embarrassed and annoyed now, but Yoru just chuckled because Rikuo looked very sweet like that. Ah, how he loved this human boy….

Yoru felt stupid why he compared Rikuo to Shinra earlier. Surely, Shinra also had a cute face and his feature was just like Rikuo; even his voice sounded the same as Rikuo's, but Shinra didn't have Rikuo's radiant. His Rikuo was ten times cuter, sweeter, and he didn't have bad hobby like dissecting human body.

Yoru was content with having Rikuo right there, in their inner world. Even though he would never get to feel Rikuo literally outside their own little world, this was enough for Yoru.

As long as he had Rikuo inside… he didn't really need anything else.

* * *

><p><strong>~Durarara! x Nuramago~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Is he okay, Shinra?" Shizuo asked as Shinra was out of the health office in Raira High.<p>

"How is Rikuo-sama?" Tsurara also stood from where she sat and bombarded Shinra with questions. "He's okay, right? Tell me he's okay! He's not in critical condition, is he? Does he need anything?" the Snow Maiden looked very worried.

"Honestly, I don't know. I'm not familiar with youkai body structure and how the organs work. Anyway, I tried to treat the visible injury like the bleeding gashes and the lacerations. I also checked for broken bones, but it seemed there's none. The injury on his head was a little bit alarming, but we won't know without proper medical equipment and test. He's exhausted for sure. Maybe we should wait until he regained consciousness. Then I can ask for more symptoms," Shinra explained.

"Waka…!" Tsurara covered her face in very sad worried gesture.

Celty touched the smaller girls shoulder and pulled her into a hug, comforting her. Kana, Natsumi and Saori were also there, murmuring Rikuo's name, looking very worried as well.

Izaya was standing and leant his back on the wall, watching everyone's expression from the side in interest. At a time like this, human were the most interesting with their vulnerable minds. It was like a joke. After all, the one they were worried about wasn't exactly human.

_Moreover…_

Izaya glanced slightly aside where three newly added people stood with bewilderment and confusion in their faces. No one had yet explained what really happened, who Rikuo and his friends were and what the monster looking creatures were.

Well, it wouldn't be long enough before they started to ask questions though. Judging from the party who were right here right now, their choice of person to gain information would be…

"Umm… Izaya-san?"

_See?_—Izaya smirked inwardly at that.

The informant broker then turned to face the blue eyed, black haired high school kid who was still in his uniform even though it was torn up quite severely. "What is it, Mikado-kun?" he asked back, looking at Ryuugamine Mikado, the leader of Dollars, amusedly. The kid looked cute with his perplexed expression.

"What… what is this… actually?" Mikado asked, stuttering slightly.

"What _what_ are you talking about?" Izaya asked back, purposely stalling because he wanted to see the kid squirm some more. Oh, how fun human observation was.

"Quit messing with the kids!" Shizuo chopped Izaya's head so suddenly from his other side, surprising the informant broker.

"Ow! What the fuck!" Izaya immediately winced and nursed his abused head in pain and annoyance. "What the hell was that for, Shizu-chan!" he yelled at the brute blond ex-bartender angrily. Why did Shizuo always ruin his fun with his violent act?

"You're about to mess with those kids' heads. Quit it! You're so annoying," Shizuo growled at him warningly before he turned to Mikado. "You can ask Celty and the girls over there. They'll feed you the information," the blond said and the high school kid nodded before going back to his friends, Masaomi Kida, the ex-head of Yellow Scarf Gang, the short haired blond boy with caramel colored eyes and Sonohara Anri, the holder of Saika, a girl with shoulder length black hair and deep dark brown eyes.

Izaya pouted at Shizuo in aggravation. "Shizu-chan, you're no fun," he huffed.

Shizuo also huffed. "Aren't you glad I'm here to entertain you instead? Don't mess with other people, Izaya," he said and Izaya was stunned as he heard that.

Actually, Izaya was so stunned that he was speechless. Shizuo not only called him with his name and not those degrading nicknames he reserved for calling Izaya, but also just indirectly offered himself as a sacrifice for Izaya's personal play thing and amusement in exchange of the informant broker stopping his mind games to other humans.

"Is… is that a marriage proposal, Shizu-chan?" Izaya held his cheek with both hands, faking blushing. Of course he had to tease the blond over this. This was way~ too much fun to ignore.

Shizuo fell over hearing that. "WHAT! How come that became a marriage proposal? Is your head injured or something?" the blond shouted at Izaya with flaming face, looking very embarrassed and disbelieving.

Izaya cackled at Shizuo's expression. Indeed, getting into Shizuo's nerves was still the best to amuse him. "But you just offered yourself to be my personal play thing," he feigned a cute smile.

"You're INSANE!" Shizuo yelled before walking away; face still blushing furiously both in anger and embarrassment until the tip of his ears also turned pink.

Izaya just giggled manically seeing that.

#

Mikado, Anri and Kida walked towards the girls' direction. The long haired blond kid noticed their presence and looked at them. "Hey," she greeted, alerting the other two of their arrival.

"Hello," Mikado greeted back. "I'm Ryuugamine Mikado; these are my best friend, Masaomi Kida and Sonohara Anri. Nice to meet you," he introduced them politely.

"Maki Saori," the blond girl said before gesturing to the chocolate haired one. "This is Ienaga Kana and this one," she pointed at the black haired one, "Torii Natsumi."

"Oh, what beautiful ladies lined up before me! Allow me to be graced by your beauty from the close range!" Kida said, holding the blond girl's hand.

Saori blinked and the rest went silent before… "Pft…!" Kana and Natsumi blew up in giggling fits at the strange way Kida spoke.

Mikado and Anri blushed in embarrassment at Kida's usual stunt.

"Come on, Kida-kun! They're middle-schoolers!" Mikado reprimanded his friend in annoyance.

"But… they're such angels!" Kida protested. "You know how I feel about cute adorable kittens~," he added, making the girls giggle even harder.

"Stop! You're so embarrassing!" Mikado said in exasperation. "Jeez, sorry about that," he sighed deeply, still blushing while apologizing at the girls. Anri kept silent on the back, seeming not knowing her cue to say something.

"He's weird," Saori said, shaking her head.

"But funny!" Natsumi exclaimed.

"Somehow, it doesn't feel so depressing anymore after that…," Kana also smiled, but more calmly. "What can we do for you?" she asked then, apparently noticing the older guys' intention in seeking information.

"Oh yeah… we just want to know what actually happened. Why are there monsters roaming around attacking people…? Is it some kind of experiment gone wrong or something? If so… who is responsible…? Or… or something in those lines…." Mikado said feeling slightly troubled.

Actually, Mikado had a fairly good idea of what was happening after he saw the man who was brought to the health office earlier by Shizuo. He was on the television some hours before. It was said that he was youkai, and that his name was Nura Rikuo. The internet was going crazy about him being half human and half youkai, and about the Kudan prediction that mentioned Rikuo would bring destruction to Japan someday.

Mikado actually wasn't very interested with youkai-talking, but because someone had started the news in Dollars chat room (mainly he suspected Izaya for doing such unnecessary thing), he also had to look for whether the rumor was true or not. He got the photograph of Nura Rikuo, but he was a middle high school boy with chocolate hair and eyes.

At first, Mikado didn't believe that a kid like that was a youkai, but then… the television recorded him when he changed into that silver-black haired youkai. And after that, the world started to go crazy with the attack of innumerable monsters. It couldn't be coincidence.

"If you thought that Rikuo-kun is responsible for this mess, then you've got it wrong," Saori said suddenly, bringing Mikado back from his train of thought.

"That's right. Rikuo-kun saved us by fighting the real enemies who were responsible for the youkai attacking humans," Kana nodded in agreement.

"He fought until he almost died… to protect us, humans, from youkai," Natsumi followed in earnest, defending their friend.

Mikado saw the seriousness and the faith in those girls' eyes and he believed them. "Then… what is it, actually?" he asked then.

"We only knew the pieces and bits of the big picture and we will ask for the explanation from Rikuo-kun after he regained consciousness. He knows everything, and he promised us an explanation. If you want the pieces of the information, we can give you. But if you want to understand it, we advice you be there when Rikuo-kun wakes up and hear it directly from him," Saori said.

"Okay… bits and pieces first, and we will make sense of everything later together with Rikuo-kun," Mikado nodded in agreement.

The three girls looked at each other before they nodded. "Okay, this is what happened…."

And they proceeded in explaining what they knew about the facts behind this unpleasant event to the senior high schoolers.

**End of Part 3**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Darn… I thought I can finish this story in this chapter, but since the plot gets even longer and there's an addition of characters that weren't supposed to come up… ah, never mind. It's fun writing this anyway~ *lol* And I can finally write Yoru/Rikuo moment *happy and giddy* Aww~ both of them are so sweet~~~. And the innuendo within Shizaya's dialogues is also FUN to write XDDD Embarrassed Shizu-chan is sooo cute~ XDD. And the flabbergasted look on Izaya's face when he got beaten by Rikuo in verbal banter~ *lol*, I wish I could draw that scene. It must be HILARIOUS XDDD. So, what do you think?

Ah, this story will run in the completely AU direction since I didn't collaborate this with the manga plot above chapter 172 (and like Umo said, I went astray in chapter 169 because I took out Ittaku). I still want Rikuo to hold Nenekirimaru though, so that stayed there in this universe.

Uh... so, what do you think? Eh… Anri hasn't spoken yet in this chapter because she's that quiet. She doesn't know where to interrupt the conversation and Mikado's thought. Anyway, in next chapter, there will be a lot of POV change, so to avoid confusion, I'll write in third person in everyone's POV. That way, you'll know what every character is thinking.

Sorry for the long A/N. I took the advice from Umo to explain what I want to write so you won't get confused. As for the differences in this fic and the CANON, I advise you to look for them yourself because you'll get more fun that way, right? *grins* Try to list them. Maybe I'll put a bonus scene via request for anyone who can list ALL the differences between this fic and the CANON plot up until this chapter *lol*

Jaa, see you in next part! XD


	4. Part 4

**Disclaimer: Narita Ryohgo owns Durarara! Nuramago belongs to Shiibashi Hirosi-sensei. Luna only borrows the characters to play with! XD**

**Warning: **_none… hints of shounen ai (Shizuo/Rikuo), language, narration in everyone's POV, possible grammar and spelling mistakes, etc…_

**A/N: **Thank you for your reviews in the previous chapters… although for some reasons, they were decreased in number… T_T why, duh? *sobs* It makes me sad if you guys don't even bother to let me know how you feel after reading the chapter... *sobs*

Ah, err… and as I promise, this chapter is written in everyone's POV, so you'll find out what everyone's thinking. Now, to the story~ ENJOY.

* * *

><p><strong>Youkai, Human, Fairy, Monster and Parasite<strong>

_**Part 4**_

* * *

><p>The youkai attack in Tokyo had already stopped since an hour prior and now the city was dead silent. People who survived the disaster were either resting or still unconscious in their respectable spots. The sky was still dark without the firs light.<p>

In the darkness of this blind morning, Raira Senior High School was also silent for the occupants of the school, meaning Mikado, Kida, Anri, Izaya, Shizuo, Celty, Shinra, Saori, Natsumi, Kana, Tsurara and Yoru, also resting, mainly because they were totally worn out, and Yoru because he was injured quite severely.

Mikado, Kida and Anri were asleep in sitting position, back leaning on the wall and their bodies were close to each other for maintaining the warmth. Mikado was in the middle while Kida was snuggling him from his right side. Anri was on Mikado's left side, but she didn't snuggle like Kida did since she was shy and reserved. Instead, both Kida and Mikado gave her their blazers to keep her warm and comfortable enough to sleep in.

Kana, Saori, Natsumi and Tsurara also slept on the left side of the door to the school clinic. Celty and Shinra found an unused blanket that wasn't destroyed in the storage room and they decided the youngest kids should have it since they needed it most. Even though Tsurara wasn't exactly a kid and wasn't human in the first place, both adults insisted, probably because she looked like a kid.

Shizuo was also sleeping in sitting position. But unlike the others, he was on a single chair that was still intact just on the right side of the door. Izaya made his own comfortable spot near the window, also out cold under his fur-trimmed parka.

Celty and Shinra were inside the school clinic to monitor Yoru's condition. However, Shinra was asleep, his head on Celty's laps while the Dullahan was stroking his hair tenderly. Celty didn't really need sleep since she was not human, but she did feel more tired than usual. Maybe it was because she used her shadow so recklessly that night.

In short, everyone was trying to recover their strength that had been used in survival and in fighting the group of youkai responsible for tearing Tokyo apart and killing a lot of humans. There was no doubt that in the morning, as soon as people could start moving again, the city was going to be filled by polices and reporters and journalists who must have been itching to get the information of the people… or the youkai… or whoever/whatever responsible for this mess. Then, they would spread the news to the entire people in Japan nationally.

But for now, everyone was in peaceful silence, enjoying their resting time before all hell broke loose once again, by the people this time.

Shizuo woke up in alert at the movement from the window direction. It was just Izaya changing position and then quieting down again, still asleep. The blond ex-bartender sighed slightly at that. "Stupid flea…," he muttered lightly before stretching his body and yawning.

Shizuo wasn't exactly a light sleeper or an early riser, but with the event since last night, no one could blame him for getting a little bit paranoid with his surroundings. Moreover, there were more kids than adults in their group. It couldn't hurt to be too careful. He had to protect them in case the scary blood-lust youkai started to attack again. Though, it was unlikely after Rikuo defeated the last powerful youkai which was said to be the boss.

Now, Shizuo was kind of curious about Rikuo's condition. Shinra said he was okay before all of them went to sleep last night. He was injured badly, yes, but he wasn't in critical condition. The blond stood up and stretched some more before he walked to the door of the school clinic and opened it slightly.

Shizuo snuck his head inside and Celty who was sitting on the floor turned over and looked up at him. "Hey," the blond whispered and nodded in greeting.

Celty nodded back before she took out her PDA and typed, [Morning, Shizuo. Why are you up so early? The sun's not come up yet. Go back to sleep]. She showed the message to the blond who had lost his sunglasses last night while fighting the last boss.

"Yeah, but it's hard to sleep when I'm still expecting to be suddenly attacked by the youkai or something…." Shizuo said sheepishly. "Can I come in?" he asked then, just being polite in case he disturbed Celty or the other occupants of the room.

[Be our guest], Celty typed and showed and would have been smiling had she had her head.

Shizuo opened the door slowly more widely and entered before closing it again softly, not wanting to wake anyone up. He walked gingerly to the bed area where Yoru was still sleeping. "How is the kid?" he asked quietly, not facing Celty.

Celty typed slowly on her PDA and waited until Shizuo realized that she couldn't answer him if he didn't see her way. Shizuo had just remembered about that fact as he turned to face her and read the message. [He's stable, but still unconscious].

"I hope he wakes up soon so we can get an explanation or some sort. Then I can go home to sleep until next week," Shizuo sighed deeply. Truthfully, that wasn't the only thing. He was also slightly worried if Yoru was really okay. Despite Yoru's youkai appearance, he was just still a kid, like the rest of his middle school friends.

[Don't worry, Shizuo. Rikuo is strong. He'll wake up soon], was Celty's answer on her PDA. She knew exactly that Shizuo was worried. After all, they had been familiar with each other for a long time, and she knew Shizuo's character. Despite his violent tendency that he claimed to hate very much, he was a softie inside, especially to children. And like it or not, Yoru was still a child despite his appearance and his unusual youkai blood.

Shizuo blushed slightly as she nailed the bull eye of what he was thinking. He turned his face to the sleeping kid again then, not wanting her to see his flushing face. He was kind of embarrassed that she could read him so well and easily like that.

The ex-bartender watched Rikuo's pale face carefully. Shinra had cleaned his wounds nicely and even though there was blood on his clothes, the scratches and gashes were already bandaged. The kid also looked peaceful like this, not in pain or anything. If he squinted, Shizuo even could see that the kid looked… happy somehow.

It wasn't that odd, though. It was normal to be happy after surviving a night like last night… or a few hours prior. Moreover, the kid was treated by Shinra. Despite his weird hobby, Shinra was a capable doctor. Everyone had to admit that the doctor had done an outstanding job to tend to the youkai kid. Shizuo was grateful that they had Shinra here right then, or everything wouldn't turn out this well.

Shizuo's musing was slightly disturbed as he saw the first line of light from the window. It came up slowly, illuminating the trees of the school yard first before it landed on the window which was facing it.

"Oh, look at that, Celty. It's the first light of morning sun," Shizuo couldn't help beaming. It was beautiful and he couldn't be happier seeing the sun today, because this way, the long nightmarish night was really over and they could come back from the twilight zone.

Celty smiled on the inside seeing Shizuo making that kind of face. He could look childish if he wanted to. She was just glad that Shizuo wasn't really affected by this scary experience that could traumatize people. If not, she could feel that Shizuo seemed slightly happy after meeting their newly made companion, the quarter youkai kid and the Yuki Onna, and there were those kids as well…

Celty's train of thought was cut as Shizuo gasped.

Shizuo saw the light touched the window sill before it moved down and sweep the bed where the youkai kid was asleep. At the first touch of light on his body, Yoru glowed, surprising the hell of Shizuo.

"Ce-celty! Look! He's glowing!" Shizuo shouted in alarm, still shocked. "Is it supposed to happen?" he asked frantically at the Dullahan who shook Shinra's shoulder to wake up.

"W-what, what? There's another attack?" Shinra woke up with a start as he looked right and left in panicky before he realized that Celty only woke him up so she could go to the bed where Shizuo was gaping in shock. "W-what happened?" the doctor stood up groggily while rubbing his eyelids with the back of his hand before he took out his glasses and put it back on his eyes so he could see more clearly.

"Shinra! Come here! Rikuo is glowing!" Shizuo turned to face him and shouted in panicky.

"What?" Shinra was alerted at that and he quickly ran to the bed.

The three people then widened their eyes as the glowing boy's appearance on the bed started to change under the touch of sunlight. His hair was getting shorter and darker in color, his face getting rounder and softer, and his body size also getting smaller and slenderer. The mighty youkai Yoru Rikuo was turning back into his human form.

Shinra and Shizuo were rendered speechless (Celty too, but since she was already speechless from the start, it was kind of pointless to mention that), totally shocked and amazed as they witnessed the progression. Yoru had just turned back into Rikuo and the glow was still there for some seconds before it faded away, leaving a short chocolate haired human child laying unconscious on the bed.

The smaller cuter boy then started to shift in his sleep and moaned slightly. He sighed deeply before slowly opening his eyelids. Bigger rounder eyes—compared to Yoru anyway, showed themselves and Rikuo started to blink slowly, trying to wipe away the remnant of his sleep.

The first thing Rikuo saw as he opened his eyes and regained his sight completely was… the shocked look of three people… two, actually, since the other one was wearing helmet. Rikuo knew this people, though…. He had seen them all and talked to them via Yoru. But, of course they would be very surprised seeing Rikuo right now. His appearance was very different from Yoru, after all.

Rikuo softened his expression after blinking a few times and smiled small to the three people who were there with him. "Good morning," he said in greeting with his higher tenor voice that surprised the others.

The one who reacted first was of course… Shinra. "Oh, MY GOD! You really turn back into human in daylight!" he practically screamed it out so loudly that everyone in the hallway was woken up in alert, thinking that they were under another attack.

Izaya was the first to run to the infirmary, opening the door so harshly it banged on the wall. "What happened?" he shouted, slightly in panicky. He was immediately followed by the others. The first was Yuki Onna who conveniently shoved him away from the doorstep so she could get in.

"Waka! Are you okay?" Tsurara asked as she ran to the bed, seeing that Rikuo already up and now facing her way.

"Wha-what happened?" Mikado followed soon after, concerned with the sudden commotion.

"Rikuo-kun!" Kana, Saori and Natsumi hurriedly went inside as well. Masaomi stayed on the doorstep with Anri because the room was suddenly full of people now. Everyone could barely move in the little space.

"Everyone…!" Rikuo smiled as he saw that his friends, alive and alright. His newly made friends as well… but there were new faces too right there because Rikuo hadn't met Mikado, Masaomi and Anri before he passed out last night.

"Waka…! Thank god you're alright…!" Tsurara was teary eyed as she looked at her master's human form. He was quite banged up, yes, but he was conscious now, so it was better.

"Tsurara…," Rikuo sighed and smiled ruefully at the Snow Maiden. "Sorry for worrying you… and thank you," he said softly.

"Waka~!" Tsurara hugged the just woken up boy emotionally.

"Oh, ouch, ouch!" Rikuo winced as his body was still hurting and Tsurara hugging him with that kind of force wasn't helping the pain.

"Ah, I-I'm so sorry, Waka!" Tsurara realized that he hurt Rikuo with her hug and quickly released him.

"You're really okay, Rikuo-kun?" Kana asked then, worried if his wounds were getting worse.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine… still painful, though, so… don't suddenly touch or hug me, okay?" Rikuo grinned sheepishly, while grimacing as he felt the pain shooting from his wounds.

"Uwaaah, he does look like different person from the Rikuo last night," Izaya commented from behind the kids, totally astonished by the view. Surely, Rikuo would change in daylight, but he didn't think he would change that… differently. Even the way he speaks was different from the youkai Rikuo.

"It's really Rikuo-kun…!" Maki and Saori were mumbling in daze, still slightly in disbelief that the very cool youkai they had met last night was the alter ego of this cute shy clumsy little boy they knew as their classmate and friend, Nura Rikuo.

"Wow, seriously? This is the Nura Rikuo whose picture is circulated in internet! It's really true… you changed your appearance once the sun set and the sun rise…!" Mikado was overwhelmed by this. He never thought he could see it firsthand. It was so very unusual for his life… but, being attacked and surrounded by youkai was unordinary enough, though.

"Um… you are…?" Rikuo looked at Mikado questioningly. He hadn't known this high school boy.

"Uh… sorry, I'm Ryuugamine Mikado," the black haired blue eyed boy offered his hand hesitantly at Rikuo. He still felt shy meeting new people, but it was polite to introduce yourself to someone you wanted to have a connection with, right?

"Nura Rikuo, nice to meet you, Ryuugamine-san," Rikuo chuckled slightly hearing Mikado's name while shaking his hand. "Your nickname is interesting, though. I hope I can hear your real name soon enough," he continued, still chuckling in amusement.

Mikado's sweat dropped. "T-that's my real name…," he said, smiling awkwardly while feeling like crying. New people he met and heard his name would react that way, wouldn't they? Okay, his name was weird, but still….

"Eh, really? I was sure that that name was an alias, though," Saori commented in surprise beside him.

"Yeah, I get that a lot…," Mikado sighed deeply.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Your name is just so… I thought…!" Rikuo was in panicky instantly. He didn't think it was really his real name!

"Ahaha, that's fine… It happens all the time." Now, Masaomi decided to enter the conversation after entering the packed room by pushing everyone else around. "I believe I haven't introduced myself, huh? Kida Masaomi, at your service," the blond teenage boy grinned at Rikuo offering his hand.

"Oh, I'm Nura Rikuo," Rikuo smiled back and shook Masaomi's hand.

"Kida-kun! Why did you answer in my place?" Mikado asked, rather annoyed at the sudden interruption.

"Isn't it okay? I meant, it's the truth anyway," Masaomi rolled his eyes and grinned teasingly at Mikado. The raven haired one pouted at him and blushed slightly in embarrassment. "Then… that girl with sexy body and big boobs over there is our classmate, Sonohara Anri," the blond then pointed at the doorstep to the blushing Anri due to his blatant vulgar words.

"Wait a—! Kida-kun!" Mikado scolded Masaomi for being so rude.

Rikuo's sweat dropped at the boys' exchange before he turned to face Anri who was still flushing in a deep shed of red. She then stuttered her introduction timidly from her spot. He nodded at her politely before turning his face at another blond haired man in the room.

Shizuo was still speechless seeing Rikuo's feature. Honestly, he didn't know what to say to the change in Rikuo's body. Rikuo noticed his silence and smiled to him softly. "Shizuo-san, why are you so quiet?" The small boy couldn't help asking to get a reaction from him.

"Eh?" Shizuo snapped back from his dazed reverie. He coughed slightly to cover his surprise and blinked at the chocolate haired boy when the kid kept smiling at him. "Um… no, I was just… thinking that you seem… very different from Rikuo last night… like you actually different people…." He mumbled slowly, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

Izaya scoffed at that. "I just said the same thing. Didn't you listen?" he shook his head at Shizuo's antics.

"Shut up, flea; I'm talking to Rikuo," Shizuo growled at Izaya in annoyance.

Rikuo chuckled seeing the two adults bicker again. He found it highly amusing watching those two able to argue and banter (or throttle each other) over something very trivial. "Well, I can assure that it's not that far off from the truth, though. Yoru and I are indeed different personalities in one body," he said, confirming both Izaya and Shizuo's comment about him.

"Oh… so it's like a multiple personality disorder or something like that?" Izaya asked feeling interested. Indeed, this boy was very fascinating. He would get a lot of interesting information from this Rikuo.

Well, at least this Rikuo was friendlier and more approachable than Rikuo in the night. Izaya was still slightly annoyed and embarrassed being defeated in argument and getting picked up to come back to the shadow barrier last night. Rikuo was even getting worried about him and said he wanted to protect him too… the nerve of that naïve kid.

"Yeah, you can say that," Rikuo grinned.

"Multiple per-what?" Shizuo blinked and frowned in confusion.

"Leave it, Shizu-chan. This is too difficult for your protozoan brain," Izaya smirked at the blond and Shizuo instantly wanted to smash Izaya's smirking face into the nearest wall.

Luckily, they were quite far apart from each other and it was hard to move in the packed room, so Shizuo just growled at Izaya before he ignored him and then focused his attention back to Rikuo. "You really do resemble Shinra when he's still a brat," he said then, smiling amusedly at seeing Rikuo's cute feature.

"Ooh! He does!" Izaya quickly agreed as he realized that as well. "Add the glasses and he's practically a _chibi_ Shinra," the crimson eyed man snickered at the thought.

"I actually wear glasses, though…." Rikuo said, sweat dropping slightly.

Celty typed hurriedly in her PDA and showed it to Rikuo. [Are you related to Shinra or something? Your voice sounds very similar to Shinra as well!]

"No, honestly it's the first time I met Shinra-san," Rikuo chuckled as he could see the excitement in Celty's feature. She would have been squealing if she had been able talk after all. "Maybe it's what you call doppelganger?" he suggested.

"Shinra! What do you say? He looks just like you when you were a kid, right?" Shizuo then turned at the still silent Shinra after his initial squeak earlier, shouting about Rikuo's changing appearance.

"Ugh…!" Shinra was trembling in excitement as he saw the chocolate haired boy. "How… how could your body glow like that…? Ah…! I-… I-… I'm curious! I WANT TO GET INSIDE THAT BODY OF YOURS! Let me… let me operate you~~~!" the mad doctor's nostril flared and he was panting as he was walking closer to the bed while reaching his hands creepily, totally exhilarated by the prospect of seeing the internal body of this fascinating specimen called Nura Rikuo.

Rikuo was paling considerably hearing the very disturbing confession and was about to decline politely when Shizuo and Celty beat him to it by one: smacking Shinra's head with Shizuo's fist hard and two: strangling Shinra's neck with Celty's shadow.

Shinra yelped painfully before immediately gulping and paling when both ex-bartender and Black Rider were looming over the poor mad doctor with aura of fury around them.

"Shinra is an idiot," Izaya commented, deadpanned while the others' sweats were rolling down their cheeks seeing the ridiculous event.

"Well, since everyone is here and I feel a lot better… maybe we can move before the other humans actually wake up and start to make another ruckus trying to make sense of this incident," Rikuo smiled apologetically as he remembered that he wasn't off the hook yet. After all, his identity as a quarter youkai was already blown off, and those civilian humans knew what he and his family were.

"Rikuo-kun…." Kana, Saori and Natsumi were worried as they saw the solemn look in Rikuo's expression.

"Waka…," Tsurara was also concerned seeing Rikuo's sudden change of mood.

"Let's go to Nura Gumi Main House. We can talk there more freely and quietly instead of worrying about being found out while conversing about this matter," Rikuo offered to the others.

Everyone quickly nodded in agreement without too much protest. After all, they not only wanted to know what actually happened, but also was curious enough of this so called yakuza-youkai group of the Nura Clan….

* * *

><p><strong>~Nuramago x Durarara!~<strong>

* * *

><p>Rikuo was still unable to walk because of his injury, so Shizuo offered to help him by picking him up and bringing him bridal style.<p>

"Aah… this is so embarrassing…!" Rikuo covered his face, flushing in total embarrassment as all of them moved together while Yuki Onna led the way from the still quiet city to Nura's Main House.

"Don't be. You've worked hard since last night. You earn this much of a service," Shizuo said, smiling small. He was totally okay with this position. Rikuo was very light. He was polite and cute, and more importantly, he wasn't afraid of him.

"B-but… it's still embarrassing for a boy to be lifted this way…." Rikuo looked up at Shizuo shyly and Shizuo looked back down to him calmly but amusedly at the same time.

"You're still a kid, so it's totally acceptable," Shizuo chuckled slightly.

"Ah, Shizuo-san you're laughing at me!" Rikuo protested, getting redder if it was possible.

"No, I'm laughing with you," Shizuo shook his head, still completely amused by all of this. He didn't know why but he was fond of this boy. It was rather different from the admiration he felt towards the youkai Rikuo, but this human Rikuo was really loveable too, so Shizuo liked him just fine. Holding him like this made him feel at ease, like he could mend his wounded heart. The sudden need to protect this cute human boy also surfaced from the bottom of his heart.

"Shizuo-san!" Rikuo squeaked as Shizuo tightened his hold on the boy's body.

"It's okay. This time we'll protect you, Rikuo," Shizuo said surely and everyone who saw their interaction chuckled seeing the cute view of the blond called the monster of Ikebukuro getting soft with the cute kid.

Rikuo blushed again hearing that. "Ah… t-thank you…," the chocolate haired boy said stutteringly while resting his head on Shizuo's chest.

"Aww~ so cuuuute~!" Saori, Kana and Natsumi swooned at that and Celty shook slightly in silent laughter, totally entertained. Mikado and Masaomi were trying to hold down their chuckle while Anri was smiling warmly at the view. Tsurara didn't see the event, so she didn't say anything and kept leading the way while Shinra was laughing amusedly seeing the scene unfold.

Izaya wasn't as amused as the others since he had to see Shizuo's human side more and more. Of course, it was hilarious at first, but he still strongly believed that Shizuo didn't suit human's nature. He was a monster for God's sake… oh, God… that was Izaya. Yes, for Izaya's sake, damn it!

They were walking relatively in silence until they entered Ukiyoe Town and soon after some walking in the misty air of the cold morning, they finally see the gates of Nura Gumi.

Surprisingly, there were many people… creatures just in front of the gate and everyone went in alert suddenly. That was until Rikuo and Tsurara saw who were in front of the gate.

"Oh… that's…!" Rikuo strained his eyes to see more clearly and saw the figures of all his subordinates there.

"Oh! Look! It's waka!" one of the guys from the gate, namely Kubinashi shouted as he saw the familiar figure of their master's day form.

"Waka! Kubinashi said Waka has come back!" Some began to shout simultaneously.

"Waka! Rikuo-sama! Wakaaaaa!" Then everyone from the gate began to run to Rikuo's party direction.

"Whoa! W-wait a—!" Shizuo was shocked as they were suddenly drowned by the swarm of a lot of youkai that he lifted Rikuo higher to get him out of the sudden attack.

"Hey! Put Waka down! We want to see his condition!" One of the youkai yelled at Shizuo.

"I said wait a second! He's injured! You can't crowd him so suddenly him like that!" Shizuo yelled back loudly. His voice was thundering enough that those youkai winced hearing it. They backed down a little bit after that until Shizuo had more space to lower Rikuo to their eye level.

"T-thanks, Shizuo-san…" Rikuo said in relief at Shizuo's thoughtfulness before he faced all of his teary eyed subordinates who were worried sick about his well being. "Everyone…! All of you have come back alive, huh?" Rikuo smiled cheerily despite his injury and the youkai instantly burst out in tears as they cried in unison.

"Wakaaaaaa! Thank god you're aliiiiiive!" Karasu Tengu flew to his chest and hugged him gently, minding Rikuo's injury.

"We're so worried, Rikuo-samaaaaa!" the smaller youkais cried harder at that.

"Waka…!" Kubinashi tried to dry his tears as Kejorou cried in relief for seeing their master okay beside the blond-black haired neck-less youkai.

"Rikuo-sama…," Kurotabo took off his hat and showed his relieved small smile. "Thank god… you're okay…." He held his chest and sighed in gratitude at every deity that had protected Rikuo.

"Sandaime…!" Kappa came closer to Rikuo, looking at him emotionally.

"You guys…," Rikuo sighed poignantly too seeing everyone being so worried about him. "Sorry for making you all so worried. Thank you… I'm glad I can come home alive and well…." The boy said with a small apologetic smile, but he was very moved by everyone's feeling towards him as well.

"Well… aren't you very loved by your family?" Shizuo said suddenly, earning attention from Rikuo and everyone else who was still drowned in the moving relieving atmosphere.

"Huh… who are these people?" Karasu Tengu looked up from Rikuo's chest to the blond mocha colored eyed man in bartender suit and tilted his head aside. The man was lifting Rikuo bridal style after all. Then he also turned at some unfamiliar faces behind this tall man. There were Rikuo's human friends as well. "Waka?" Karasu Tengu turned back at Rikuo questioningly.

"These are the humans that helped me when I was fighting Sanmoto Youkai," Rikuo smiled happily at Karasu Tengu. "All of them… despite knowing my history were willing to lend me their strength to protect other humans… and to fight together with me to defeat Hyaku Monogatari Clan. Without them, I wouldn't be able to come back alive," he continued slightly, feeling very grateful and lucky to have all of them as his allies.

"Ooh! They're Waka's savior! Waka's savior!" All the youkai murmured in amazement as they stared at the humans and the Black Rider.

"Ah… you've helped Waka despite knowing who he is…. We're very thankful, humans…." Kubinashi bowed slightly in front of Shizuo and the others. The other youkai soon followed while saying their gratitude as well. Even Karasu Tengu bowed at the humans.

"E-eh?" Shizuo felt very awkward so suddenly for facing so many youkai bowing at him and his friends. "I-it's okay. I meant… we were also saved by Rikuo, so you don't have to be so… so formal and polite," he was totally flustered, not used to getting so much respect and admiration.

"No… really, I wouldn't have been able to fight that hard without you guys there… Thank you for your help and support," Rikuo also said while smiling appreciatively at Shizuo.

Shizuo blushed at that while the other humans and Celty were smiling slightly as well, feeling grateful too at Rikuo. After all, they were all protected by Rikuo as well.

"Wow… so many youkai around…! Never thought there are a lot of inhuman creatures in Tokyo like this…." Izaya was honestly astounded by this revelation. He thought that the fairy's head was strange and magical enough; he never knew there were a lot more worlds aside the human's he needed to learn and explore now… after witnessing another world like the youkai world.

"Y-youkai… there are so many…!" Shinra was in heaven, setting his eyes on the youkai in humanoid form that he thought he could ask for their cells and blood samples later. His passion in wanting to know how youkai body worked got even deeper. He really wanted to study them!

Celty was surprised and shocked as she saw Kubinashi. True, the existence of youkai was still new to her, but Kubinashi who was similar to her was even more shocking. His head was flowing! He also didn't have a head… no, his head was there, but it didn't attach to his body. There was no neck between his body and head! Maybe he was the same kind as Celty was. She had to speak to him later on to get more information about him. Maybe he would know what Celty's origin was.

Mikado and Masaomi looked at each other while sweating profoundly. They never thought that they would meet a lot more youkai than they had already met at school last night. But since they seemed nice enough and friendly enough, they only gulped and set their awkward smile seeing the youkai around them. They just hoped they wouldn't suddenly turn vicious and attack them again.

Anri, on the other hand, was surprised and slightly excited. Of course she didn't show it too much with her expression or gesture sine she was so reversed, but there were a lot of inhuman things that was similar to her in many ways. She was just glad that she followed these people to come here. She had a chance to ask about the origin of her Saika later.

"Rikuo-kun… never thought that your entire family members are really youkai…," Saori, Kana and Natsumi murmured in bewilderment. It showed how much they didn't know the real Rikuo. They never bothered to know about him despite being a childhood friends. They felt slightly bad for not making effort to know Rikuo more than what they did.

"Well, I believe all of you are exhausted, right?" A soft high voice stole everyone's attention and they immediately turned to the gate and were immediately greeted by the sight of the warmly smiling Wakana and Nurarihyon who smiled in satisfaction beside her. "Come on, come in everyone. Rest inside the house, Rikuo's humans friends too," she said while sending out her sunshine smile.

"Welcome home, Rikuo," Nurarihyon said proudly of his grandson and Rikuo smiled widely at his mom and his grandpa with prickles of happy tears at the corner of his eyes.

"I'm home, _Kaasan_! _Jiichan_!" Rikuo said joyfully again and everyone couldn't help smiling softly at that…

**End of Chapter 4**

**Tbc…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Damn it. It does stretch longer than I thought…. It's actually a good time to end the story here, but then… there will be no character development, and no deep interaction between Durarara! characters and Nuramago characters… *sighs*. It's hard to make an AU story with real plot…. Ah, I'll add one more chapter featuring everyone's interaction in Nura Gumi then, before sending everyone in their own universe *lol* Just kidding. They will still be in this AU universe and maybe I can come up with something to keep all of them in co-existence XP.

Review, guys… tell me what you think, or else I'll get lazy and don't want to continue this till the end because I don't know whether this story is worth the effort or not, right?


	5. Part 5

**A/N:** Sorry for making you wait! Here's the new chapter for this cross-over story! ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: Narita Ryohgo owns Durarara! and Nuramago belongs to Shiibashi Hiroshi!**

**Warning: **_Izaya, Nurarihyon, and Rikuo *lol* (You'll know when you read), shounen ai (Shizuo/Rikuo, Shizuo/Izaya), language, slight oOC-ness, possible grammar errors, etc…_

* * *

><p><strong>Youkai, Human, Fairy, Monster and Parasite<strong>

_**Part 5**_

* * *

><p>After the hosts and hostess of Nura Gumi let the people and the youkai inside their mansion, all of them were brought to Zen, a silver haired man with intense amber eyes, so he could treat their wounds, especially Rikuo since he was injured quite severely before. The poisonous bird youkai scolded Rikuo for fighting so recklessly like that. Rikuo only laughed sheepishly while Zen was treating him.<p>

Shinra stared intently at how Zen used his 'power' to heal most of the injured ones and he was truly fascinated. The youkai knew what herbs worked for what wounds and his mixed potion seemed very potent too in dealing with poisonous injuries.

Shinra wanted to ask what medicine Zen used and how many unknown diseases (to him) were common there in youkai world. However, bothering a doctor when he was treating his patient was rude. Even Shinra had that ethical code, being a doctor himself. Moreover, he hadn't known who Zen was and vice-versa. He had to at least introduce himself before he could ask a lot and he meant A LOT of things to Zen.

Shinra should ask for his cell-phone number too… "Did youkai have cell-phone?"

"They do have cell-phones," Saori who sat beside him answered his mumbled question and Shinra turned aside to face the blond middle school girl, slightly surprised.

"Rikuo-kun has cell-phone. Kiyotsugu gave him one back then at Kana's birthday, right?" Natsumi who sat beside the blond girl explained, while confirming to the chocolate haired girl at her other side as well for confirmation.

"Yeah, thanks to that Rikuo-kun could save me when I was about to get attacked by a mirror youkai," Kana said while sighing dreamily, thinking about how Yoru had saved her and then brought her on a date to the BakeNeko Shop.

"What about the others?" Shizuo who sat a little behind the three girls asked, suddenly feeling interested in how far the technology had affected the youkai world.

"We have computers as well," Kurotabo who listened to their conversation answered, taking out his cell-phone to show them. "Internet, texting, email, and everything… we learn them all too. Even though we have been here since a long time ago, we learn to live beside humans by following their trend," he explained again, taking off his bamboo hat and then put on appearance as a salary man, with his long hair tied behind and his clothes changed into working shirt.

"Ooh! Cool!" The five humans clapped their hands in awe seeing how fast the change appearance occurred, especially Natsumi who blushed seeing how handsome this monk youkai was in working clothes.

Kurotabo chuckled at their reaction and then when he met Natsumi's eyes, he smiled tenderly, making the dark haired girl flush even redder shyly. Kana and Saori who noticed her gesture immediately grinned and teased the girl for being so cute in front of her 'crush.

On the other side of the room, Celty was 'talking' to Kubinashi. Or actually, he talked to the Black Rider while she was texting on her PDA and then showed Kubinashi what she wanted to say or know.

"Oh, I see… so you're from Celtic Land in Ireland, huh?" Kubinashi nodded his floating head in understanding. Not that he knew where this Ireland was, since he never got out from Japan, but he knew it was abroad. "Seems pretty tough traveling alone to Japan," he commented thoughtfully.

[Well, I came to Japan to look for my head… because my head is here… somewhere], Celty typed and showed it to Kubinashi. [Um… sorry if I offend you somehow, but… how can your head float like that?] she showed her question and the blond-black amber eyed youkai chuckled slightly seeing it.

"It's because I died with my head severed from my body when I was still human," Kubinashi answered good-naturedly. Surely, it was a painful memory and the scar stayed inside him even after his death that he became a youkai in the first place, but the pain had been subsiding along with the time. Moreover, Kubinashi had his own happiness now, living as one of Nura Gumi members, his family by choice.

[Eh? You were human once?] Celty typed again and showed, very surprised.

"Yep. Most humanoid youkai were once humans… ah, Yuki Onna and Kurotabo weren't humans, though… but Aotabo was human once too… huh?" Kubinashi then looked around. "I haven't seen Aotabo since yesterday..." he muttered quietly, rather confused.

The coming sound of the motorcycle from outside the gate of Nura Mansion alerted everyone in the house that the youkai (except Zen and Rikuo) immediately stood and jumped outside to look what it was about, surprising their guests.

"Eh-eh, w-what's happening?" Mikado who was having tea together with Kida who was flirting with Kejourou and Anri who was glancing timidly at Tsurara, looked around slightly in panicky when their youkai companions suddenly went rigid and moved.

"Uh… did I say something I'm not supposed to?" Kida scratched his head in confusion.

"A motorcycle…" Anri responded calmly and both boys strained their necks to look outside as well.

Someone had just arrived apparently… or two people, a big muscular guy wearing a blue robe and a wavy dark haired boy, probably in Rikuo's age wearing simple shirt and short. The boy was holding a video camera and a laptop bag.

"Whoah! So many youkai!" Kiyotsugu who had just arrived with Aotabo in Nura's residence was rendered shocked by the greeting as a bunch of youkai appeared in front of him and Aotabo.

"Aotabo!" Kubinashi and Kurotabo greeted their friend as the big muscular youkai turned off the engine and parked the motorcycle. He stood up, followed by the kid behind him.

"Yo. Is everything and everyone okay?" Aotabo asked.

"Where the hell have you been? We're worried that something happened to you!" Kubinashi scolded.

"Sorry… I went to rescue this kid. He was about to get attacked, and then I stuck beside him while he was filming what had happened in Tokyo and around, and after that he went to interviewed the survivors of the attack while I was dealing with the remaining Sanmoto youkai, and then this morning we went to the police stations and the television studio to make statements about what happened as far as he and I know," he said, explaining what he and Kiyotsugu had done all night and morning.

"You did all of that alone with the kid?" Kurotabo was astonished as he heard that.

"Yeah. And the kid is quite passionate too about it. He's determined to prove that Waka… we… aren't the bad guys," Aotabo chuckled. "The tape video was copied and we gave the copy to the television studio so they can broadcast it to the entire nation and shortly, people (humans) will know that we try our hardest to protect them from Hyaku Monogatari Clan," he continued.

"Aotabo… you're great!" both Kubinashi and Kurotabo slapped Aotabo's back in joy. They were very glad that the degenerate priest was so thoughtful sometimes.

"Ah, everything is Kiyotsugu's idea," Aotabo said, grinning sheepishly while scratching his head.

"Of course it is. We're just glad that you're thoughtful enough to listen to the kid," Kubinashi and Kurotabo beamed happily.

"Hey! I know that was an insult just now! Damn you guys!" Aotabo roared in annoyance at that.

Kiyotsugu was trembling in excitement as he saw their interaction. He was so moved that his tears gathered on his eyes obstructing his view of the youkai joking around like humans. As he thought, youkai could be as friendly and as emotional as humans if they wanted to.

Kiyotsugu jerked his body in surprised as a clammy scaled hand touched his arm. He turned to find a young man with strange hat on his head and he was even more surprised seeing the hand which had soft membrane between the fingers. "K-K-K-Kappa…-san…!" he stuttered, not because of the fear but because of the excitement.

He was just touched by a Kappa… He was just touched by a Kappa…! He was just TOUCHED by a KAPPA!

Kiyotsugu almost passed out because his heart was beating too fast.

"Come, Rikuo-sama's friend. Come inside the house. Your friends and Rikuo-sama are waiting for you," Kappa said steadily, smiling slightly.

"Y-yes…!" Kiyotsugu was totally in tears of total happiness. The youkai was not only very friendly, but also handsome too when he was smiling! But more than anything, he was overjoyed that his friends were also there!

All the youkai who came outside to greet Aotabo and Kiyotsugu then went back inside to their guests who had just been treated by Zen. Rikuo was resting on the futon which was laid down on the center of the room. Kiyotsugu immediately ran to him when he saw his condition.

"Nura-kun!"

Rikuo turned aside slightly and smiled seeing Kiyotsugu who immediately sat beside his futon, looking very worried. "Kiyotsugu-kun, welcome," he said, greeting his friend.

"What happened to you?" Kiyotsugu asked, frowning in surprise and concern.

"Just physical wounds… They will heal. It's nothing compared to how many people died yesterday," Rikuo said, feeling guilty somehow.

"That's not your fault! And what do you mean it's nothing? It's a huge deal! These kinds of injury could kill a person!" Kiyotsugu was annoyed that Rikuo didn't seem to mind his own injury.

"But… I'm not exactly a 'person' so... it won't kill me that easily," Rikuo continued, glancing away slightly, feeling slightly depressed.

"Idiot! Even though you're a quarter youkai, you're still a person! It's painful, right? Don't talk like you're less important! You're my friend… My dear-dear friend… and I like you. I don't like seeing my friend getting hurt…!" Kiyotsugu reached for Rikuo's hand and gripped it tight.

Rikuo looked upward to him with widened eyes, surprised at how passionate Kiyotsugu's feeling for him was. He had… never thought that Kiyotsugu valued their friendship so deeply. Rikuo was so moved as that warm buzzing feeling began to envelope him. "Thank you… Kiyotsugu-kun…" he said, softening his expression with a happy smile.

Kiyotsugu blushed slightly seeing that and then his expression turned slightly painful. "I'm just glad… that you're still alive… People… other people have said so many nasty things about you… they don't know how kind you are… I'm just so upset that you have to go through this kind of thing…!" Kiyotsugu closed his eyes and brought Rikuo's hand to his forehead. "I'm just… really angry that they accused you for doing bad things… even though you always try your hardest to protect them…"

"It's okay, Kiyotsugu-kun… I have all of you, my friends… who believe and have faith in me… That's more than enough for me," Rikuo said while smiling softly, tightening his grip on Kiyotsugu's hand as well.

Kiyotsugu looked up at Rikuo and he cried. "I… I'll do my best to get your good name back! I swear I'll make them all understand how good you are, Nura-kun!" he said in determination, face wet from his tears.

Rikuo widened his eyes in surprise again at that before he chuckled and grinned widely. "Yes, please help, Kiyotsugu-kun," he said, agreeing to that and even asking for a favor.

Kiyotsugu was fueled even more as he heard that and he shouted "Ouh!" in spirit while bringing the both of his fists up before he began to dry his tears. Then, he opened his laptop and started to work to realize the promise he had just vowed to fulfill.

Everyone around them who witnessed that 'small friendship' smiled fondly. Saori, Natsumi and Kana who were also moved by it immediately approached Kiyotsugu and sat beside him to help whatever he was doing in the laptop, providing information about their side of the story because they were witnesses and survivors as well.

Kiyotsugu was extremely grateful for that. He immediately contacted Shima who was freaking out in his home and proceeded to tell him what had happened to him and their friends, about Rikuo and his struggles and Shima immediately agreed to help Rikuo as well. Kiyotsugu also contacted all his network friends and uploaded the video he had recorded about the interview of some humans who had been saved by Rikuo and Nura Gumi.

Kida, Mikado and Anri who saw the kids working to spread the news in the internet looked at each other before nodding in mutual agreement. Mikado walked towards them and introduced himself and his friends and what they could do.

"Let me help you with that," was Mikado's confident words with his kind brotherly smile to win the younger kid's hearts. He asked around politely if there was a laptop in Nura's Mansion after Kiyotsugu agreed to let the Raira High School students help them.

Kejourou brought Mikado a laptop she borrowed from Wakana and she allowed him to use it as he pleased as long as it was for her son's well being. Mikado immediately opened his Dollars site and logged in as an admin, surprising Kiyotsugu and the girls.

"You are the head of Dollars?" Saori asked in disbelief.

"Many people won't believe that, so please keep it a secret, okay?" Mikado winked at the girl before he focused on the laptop and turned very serious.

Kida chuckled. "He does that when he was in 'leader' mode," Kida grinned, bringing out his cell-phone and began to dial some members of the Yellow Scarf Gang and began to 'ask' them to spread the news about the incidents as well.

Natsumi and Saori widened their eyes in shock for being familiar with the name of that color gang as well. "And he's the Shogun of Yellow Scarf?" Natsumi asked now. They could drop their jaws, but that wasn't very lady like, so they just opened their mouths like a fish out of water. Not that it was lady-like as well, but it was better than letting their jaw drop on the floor.

"Ex," Anri replied softly as she also brought her cell-phone out, logging in the Dollar Site as Saika. "Kida-kun is a trusted member of Dollars now," she explained while activating her cursed sword power that made her eyes turn crimson, surprising the girls who saw the name and her eyes and then a tip of a sword that appeared on her palm.

"S-Saika…! The cursed blade and the Slasher Saika!" both Natsumi and Saori were freaking out now.

"Ah, that wasn't me." Anri denied immediately, but still with soft voice. "It was one of my 'children' who was mistaken herself as the 'mother'. I had stopped her, so she was good now."

Natsumi and Saori couldn't help thinking that there was no ordinary person anymore in their group aside them. Well, Kiyotsugu was an heir of the millionaire family Kiyojyuji Group as well as computer genius and Shima was the youngest Junior J-League Soccer player. Kana was somehow already picked as a candidate of the next wife for a future Nura Clan's head. They were the only girls who didn't have any specialty!

Now while the girls were freaking out, the trio Raira students began to work.

Kida followed Anri and logged in Dollar Site as Bakyura and then helped Mikado who was ordering all the Dollars members to watch the video in Kiyotsugu's site and spread the news about what actually happened according to Kiyotsugu's stories to every contact they had.

The sites were immediately full of replies and questions regarding the attacks. All the bad rumors about Rikuo sprout by the kudan were denied and the truth facts were revealed. Coming from such higher place like Dollars Admin and Kiyotsugu who had been active in most paranormal investigation sites for almost five years providing facts and literatures from his private youkai investigation, many people bought their information immediately.

"If Orihara-san also provides this particular information, many more people would believe," Mikado said thoughtfully.

"I _so_ don't want to ask for his help," Kida said sourly.

"Well, we're all in a truce right now, right? Why not?" Mikado asked again, slightly pouting.

"Because somehow, Izaya will use it as his leverage to ask something back from us later; don't repeat a mistake, Mikado. He has ruined us enough," Kida warned. Mikado sighed deeply at the truth of Kida's words.

Shizuo who was watching the activity around him in silence while trying to catch some sleep caught Kida's last line and frowned slightly. "I don't think he will use this as his leverage, since he was saved by Rikuo as well. He hates owing people. He will agree to help to return his debt," he mumbled slightly.

"What?" Shinra heard Shizuo's mumbling and asked, thinking maybe the blond ex-bartender was talking to him.

"Nothing, keep talking to that bird youkai," Shizuo shrugged.

"His name is Zen-san, Shizuo! Pay him a little respect!" Shinra was offended by Shizuo's carefree nature.

"Shut up," Shizuo scowled. "Where's Izaya anyway?" he asked then, not that he wanted to see the flea or anything. And he wasn't worried either if the guy was eaten by the youkai in this house because his personality sucked or something on that line.

Shizuo just thought that Izaya liked to snoop around too much and it could be annoying to the youkai, right? He would hate it if the youkai considered all humans were all like Izaya since the louse wasn't. He was a parasite, remember?

"Ah, if you meant the man with black hair and red eyes, he's with the Supreme Commander Nurarihyon right now, talking. He seems very interested in Nura Gumi and wants to know about it further," one of the smaller youkai answered Shizuo's question, while pointing outside.

"See… the louse is snooping around," Shizuo snorted. But he could feel at ease. If Izaya was with the head of the family, he would be protected enough. Not that he was worried because he wasn't.

Shinra's sweat dropped as he could read what Shizuo was thinking through his expression. Sometimes his blond friend was like an open book and it was scary that his mental voice sounded like Shizuo as well. And his denial was worse than usual too. Shinra shook his head at that.

* * *

><p><strong>~Nuramago x Durarara!~<strong>

* * *

><p>Izaya was excited as he sat in front of the Supreme Commander Nurarihyon, a youkai that was rumored to be the leader of Hyakki Yako, and it seemed the rumor was true. As a proof, here was the existence of Nura Gumi in Ukiyoe Town, Tokyo.<p>

Nurarihyon was sipping his tea calmly and silently when one of his eyes was kept trained on the crimson eyed young man in front of him. In so many ways, Nurarihyon could read this man, and yet, there was something in him that was intriguing as well. Nurarihyon instantly knew what kind of human this man was. He was manipulative and smart and he could use words to get what he wanted.

Orihara Izaya was similar to Nurarihyon in his skill of deceiving and manipulating others to do his bidding.

"So, young man, what can I do for you?" Nurarihyon asked, smirking slightly as a slither of spark glinted in the man's eyes.

"Nothing, but I'd love to hear amazing stories about the past time, Sir. Old man likes telling stories, right?" Izaya asked with a nice selling smile.

Nurarihyon didn't buy it, though. The young man was trying to gain some information about Nura Gumi and youkai, probably. Shidaime chuckled slightly, feeling intrigued even more by this young man. "Okay then… what kind of stories do you want me to tell you, young man?" He decided to indulge Izaya in his game, but he would get information about something too if he was about to share.

"How about… this youkai family, then?" Izaya asked.

"Of course… Nura Gumi is a yakuza youkai family I founded more than 400 years ago. At first there were only a few of us, but I led my Hyakki throughout the country, gained allies from Hokkaido to the border of Nejireme and became the Lord of Pandemonium after defeating Hagoromo Gitsune in Kyoto. I controlled Japanese Underworld," Nurarihyon said charismatically and Izaya blinked once, slightly in awe.

"Whoah… that's…" Izaya was sweating, slightly nervous. He never thought that he was dealing with a very high level youkai. Moreover… a yakuza leader? Seriously?

"Amazing right?" Nurarihyon grinned. "Ah, talking about knowing each other better, I haven't heard your name, young man," he asked in return.

"Oh my, where's my manner? Pardon me. I'm Orihara Izaya, an informant broker," Izaya introduced himself immediately, not really want to piss this very famous youkai off.

"Orihara Izaya, huh…? It seems you're quite sleazy as a human. A type that's very likeable to us, youkai," Nurarihyon smirked at that and Izaya gulped slightly, thinking what the likeable part of a sleazy human anyway. "Because youkai is bad… they love bad people as well," he continued. "You seem very capable of using your assets to gain information and to manipulate people using your broad knowledge. Really, that kind of ability is highly appreciated in this kind of family."

"I'm honored to receive such high praise from the Lord of Pandemonium," Izaya said, still with his selling smile. "So… how is it a youkai in your caliber decided to mate with human? Looking at your status, I'd think you'd want pure blood as your heir?"

Nurarihyon laughed at that. "We youkai don't really care about status. We do what we want, and fame and status won't shield us from dangers. Other youkai don't care I'm the Lord of Pandemonium. They still attack anyway. If not, they want to steal the glory of defeating me. As for why I mate with human… that's because I fell in love with a human… my beloved wife, Youhime," Nurarihyon's expression turned nostalgic as he remembered about his dear beautiful wife.

Izaya was slightly flabbergasted. A youkai… fell in love with a human? What a joke. Youkai were monsters… there was no way they could feel 'love' because monsters didn't have that kind of emotion. They only had instinct to survive and to propagate.

Nurarihyon somehow could read that the man was skeptical. "You don't believe youkai have emotion?" he asked, surprising the crimson-eyed man.

"Eh?" Izaya feigned innocent, but truly surprised that he was read by Nurarihyon despite his skill to appear indifferent.

Nurarihyon chuckled again. "That's fine. Like I said, youkai are bad… and humans are expected to be skeptical to us, so they can protect themselves from our mischief and traps. But the part that we have emotions like humans is true. If not, do you think I can create an organization and lead so many youkai alone?"

Izaya widened his eyes at the sudden question. And seriously, he wanted to know what the youkai had done to conquer the youkai world.

"I also use manipulation and words and my idealism to entice other youkai and humans… using their feeling of admiration to make the others do what I want. I hold my family's heart by selling them the belonging in each of them, buying their loyalty by protecting them, creating the biggest yakuza youkai family in Japan…" Nurarihyon continued. "Mimicking human's nature is rather hard, but since youkai have feelings too… we can understand how humans mind work."

Izaya couldn't say anything to that because he used almost the same technique to his beloved humans. Nurarihyon was in another level though. For being able to lead the Hyakki, he must have been really respected by the other youkai and even humans according to what he had told him earlier. Not just because of his charisma and skill or even his power, but because he was trully loved by his men.

"So… informant broker-kun," Nurarihyon spoke again seeing that Izaya was still speechless, surprising the informant broker again slightly, "I'm not really interested in knowing what humans are up to, but… lately there were a lot of disturbances in Tokyo at night, especially in Ikebukuro. Some of my subordinates reported that color gangs had been acting up and many people were injured by them." He sighed and Izaya gulped slightly. Some of the color gangs were controlled by him after all.

"You see… night is the time for our 'youkai' family to be up and active, but it will be bad if those gangs see us," Nurarihyon said again with a deep sigh, shaking his head, looking disappointed. "My grandson rarely goes outside at night, but his friends come by Ikebukuro pretty often to play. He'd be upset if something were to happen to them because my grandson really loves his human friends. And if my grandson is upset…, every youkai who loves him will be upset too… meaning it will upset the entire Nura Gumi… _me_ mostly," he opened his eyes now and his expression turned very scary even though he was still smiling as the dark aura was spreading around him.

Izaya had never felt so threatened like that in his entire life. Not even when he was in life-death situation fighting Shizuo, or when he was dealing with the other yakuzas or the youkai last night. The 'fear' of Nurarihyon attacked him in his deepest core and it was like… being thrown into hellish never ending nightmare.

Beads of sweat began to break out of Izaya's entire face and his body trembled slightly in fright even though he was trying to appear as composed as possible.

"So… can you at least tell me who's pulling strings behind those gangs? Eliminating the source of problems won't be difficult if the opponent is human. Getting snatched by 'youkai' isn't that weird in this big city, no? Orihara-kun is an informant broker, right? You must know something. Will you share the information to my family?" Nurarihyon pulled back his fear because he thought he had scared the man enough.

"Eh… the color gangs, huh…? Well, they're quite annoying indeed, but… terminating the source of problem seems too much, don't you think? Why don't you let humans handle their own problem?" Izaya asked, negotiating actually, mighty scared now because somehow, he had become a target of the yakuza youkai family without him knowing it.

"We usually do let people handle their own problems, but… like I said, some of those humans are very important for my grandson. We simply want to protect people who are important for us from getting hurt unnecessarily by ungrateful useless humans," Nurarihyon spoke again. "Though, like you said, killing human isn't Nura Gumi's style, so maybe we will use another human to do the job. After all, we _are_ yakuza. We know some yakuza humans who will be willing to do our request since most of them operate at night as well," he continued. "For example… that Awakusu-Kai Group…."

"Ah… Awakusu-Kai?" Izaya widened his eyes in shock. It was Shiki's group. Awakusu-Kai worked under Nura Gumi? He had never heard something like that before!

"Ooh, it seems you're familiar with that group, huh? Shiki, the leader of that group is quite amazing. He's good in his job doing my bidding by controlling the human's portion of underworld activities in Tokyo," Nurarihyon said as he saw the recognition in Izaya's eyes. "So… Orihara-kun, even though you haven't known anything about the one pulling strings behind the color gangs, can you at least look around for me (Nura Gumi), so those children can pass Ikebukuro safely?" he asked then, looking at Izaya surely and expectantly that the pale-looking Izaya couldn't do anything to object such request. Moreover, after hearing how many connections Nura Gumi had, he was quite positive that they were very capable of destroying him if they wanted to.

Making Nura Gumi as the enemy was a stupid move. Even an idiot knew that, and Izaya wasn't an idiot, so… "I'll do my best…" the crimson-eyed an closed his eyes and nodded in total defeat, trying to hide his comical tears which almost escaped the corner of his eyes.

"Wonderful! As expected from the most prominent informant broker from Shinjuku! Surely, you're so dependable," Nurarihyon said while laughing joyfully.

After hearing that Izaya instantly knew that Nurarihyon already checked his background, since he knew that Izaya was from Shinjuku even though he never mentioned that part. So, it wasn't overrated if he assumed that they already knew where he lived as well.

It was impossible. Izaya couldn't use this too powerful family for his need. It was the other way around. He was the one who would be used by them whether he liked it or not.

Well, if Izaya had to work for this family as well, at least he could gain as much information as he could in the process. He could still try his best to take advantage of the situation. Izaya would look for the deepest secret Nura Gumi had and maybe he would be able to do something to get them to do something for him too.

"You definitely should exchange sakazuki with my grandson. He'd love to have you as an ally," Nurarihyon said again and Izaya dropped his jaw and turned his head at the old man so fast he almost snapped it off.

_So soon?_

It was official. Izaya was a dead meat.

* * *

><p><strong>~Nuramago x Durarara!~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hah… I think my life has shortened by half now…" Izaya sighed deeply while wobbling out of the room where he had just been talking to Nurarihyon. The old man was undeniably a demon. Even though he was smiling a lot, every word he uttered had a venomous threat and he had successfully taken all Izaya's weakness in conversation. In the end, Izaya was too shocked by some information that he couldn't ask the detail.<p>

Nurarihyon was a cunning old bastard!

Izaya was totally defeated back there. He couldn't win, not even once in their conversation. He was cornered all the time to reveal something he usually could keep to himself. Well, looking from the experience, he was like a baby in front of an elephant. Of course he wouldn't win, but still… he didn't realize that the gap was so BIG!

Izaya sighed weakly again, leaning on a tree tiredly. He needed sleep now.

"Ah… Shizuo-san, you don't have to lift me anymore…"

A shy voice from across the yard surprised Izaya a little. The crimson-eyed man opened his eyes and peeked from behind a tree, finding Shizuo who was walking to the pond with Rikuo, the chocolate haired boy, in his arms.

"Huh…?" Izaya raised his eyebrows. What were they doing now?

#

"It's fine. Besides, you're still not in a condition to walk around, right?" Shizuo asked, raising his eyebrow while looking at the boy in his arm with his warm mocha colored eyes.

Rikuo flushed slightly seeing Shizuo's handsome face up so close like that. "Eh… but… you're also injured, right? Are you sure you don't want Zen-kun to check on your injury? What if some of them are poisonous?" he said, still slightly concerned about Shizuo's well being despite already witnessing the ex-bartender's inhuman strength.

Shizuo looked at the boy ridiculously. "How come you're worried about me when you're the one injured severely…?" he asked, shaking his head at Rikuo's antics.

"Eh, but… even though I'm like this, I'm a quarter youkai, you know. It's harder to kill me than to kill you, Shizuo-san. Since Shizuo-san is a human…" Rikuo said slowly while smiling softly at him.

Shizuo's face turned slightly pink as he saw the gentle expression on Rikuo's face. "You're really a strange kid… It's the first time that someone is actually more concerned about me rather than himself," he confessed slightly, surprising Rikuo. "Because I'm like this… everyone is usually afraid to get close. These hands can easily crush their lives after all," he chuckled rather bitterly then and Rikuo felt a pang in his heart hearing and seeing it.

"Despite claiming to hate violence, I can't really control my own power… It's kind of pathetic. I'm actually afraid to get close to other people because I don't want to feel guilty when I hurt them," Shizuo continued while sighing deeply.

Rikuo was silent for awhile letting Shizuo reminiscing before he reached his hand up slightly and put it on Shizuo's cheek. The blond ex-bartender gazed at him, slightly puzzled by his gesture. "Then… do you want a place where you can go as wild as you can without being worried about hurting others?" he asked softly.

"What?" Shizuo was confused.

"I know a place where you can stay as you are without being worried about hurting people, Shizuo-san… A place you can call a 'home' with a 'family' that will treasure you as much as you treasure them…" Rikuo continued, whispering slightly while staring deeply into Shizuo's eyes.

"Eh…?" Shizuo widened his eyes when Rikuo surged up slightly, tilting his head up nearing his face before he whispered again near his ear.

"Why don't you join us, Shizuo-san…? Nura Gumi… certainly needs someone strong like you…" Rikuo said lowly and Shizuo could only widen his eyes even more as he heard that. "Around these powerful youkai... you'll be an ordinary person..." he added slowly, enticing the ex-bartender even more.

"Ah… what…?" Shizuo looked at Rikuo in disbelief.

"I like strong person. Surely, you're human and the others will probably object this idea, but… I want Shizuo-san… to be a part of my family," Rikuo pulled back slightly and then smiled so cutely at Shizuo that the blond man actually blushed in embarrassment.

"W-what are you saying? You're just a middle schooler…!" Shizuo was nervous. He… it was the first time someone actually blatantly said that they wanted him like that.

"Well… I really like you, Shizuo-san. Will you be my 'family'?" Rikuo asked again happily with shy flushing face as well.

Shizuo was troubled. Honestly, he was very happy with the offer, a-and Rikuo was very cute while his youkai was strong and charismatic. Surely, it was very tempting to say yes, but… if he stayed in this place then… who would guard Ikebukuro?

"I…" Shizuo looked at Rikuo's hopeful eyes and suddenly, he really wanted to forget reasons and just say yes if only he could stare forever into those beautiful big chocolate orbs. "I…" he then lowered his gaze to Rikuo's plump kissable pink lips.

"Shizuo…san…?" Rikuo looked questioningly at him before he lowered his gaze as well and Shizuo would have kissed the very adorable kid if a certain annoying nuisance didn't suddenly jump in front of them and yelled.

"WAIT A DAMN MINUTE!"

Shizuo snapped in surprise and Rikuo blinked once as if he just came out from a trance. They both looked up to the very flustered Izaya.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Izaya asked, or more like protesting.

Rikuo smiled sheepishly at the crimson-eyed man. "Sorry… I just… we were…" he then blushed at the memory of almost kissing with the other man.

"Gaah! What's with the blush? Dear God… Shizu-chan, he's just a middle shcooler! A boy to boot! What are you going to do to a minor?" Izaya was totally mortified seeing and feeling the pink embarrassing atmosphere around them.

"S-shut up! I wasn't going to do anything!" Shizuo lied instantly. Okay, he was also freaked out by what had just happened. Was he about to kiss the kid? Like… _SERIOUSLY?_

"Shizu-chan, I know you're a little loose in the head and a moron too, but I never expected you to be into this kind of… perverted debauchery. Moreover…, a shota-con? This can't be happening...! The world is ending!" Izaya was holding his head, paling severely, officially freaking out.

"You've got it wrong, asshole! It's not like that!" Shizuo flushed a deep shed of red in part shame and part fury for the accusation. He was just…going with the flow and mood and in that kind of touching moment… it wasn't that weird to be swept away, right? RIGHT?

"Liar! You definitely wanted to kiss him just now!" Izaya retorted, pointing at Shizuo accusingly.

"What? I didn't!" Shizuo retaliated angrily.

Rikuo, who had been put down on the ground since the start of the fight between the 'married-couple' couldn't intervene their exchange of loud slightly funny words right then and could only see their 'lovers' fight with a long sigh and a bead of sweat on his cheek.

"_They're no good…"_

Rikuo could hear Yoru's amused thought from the inside and he chuckled. "Well, teasing them a bit will be interesting, don't you think?" the chocolate haired boy mumbled quietly then, plotting something naughty.

"Then… Shizuo-san will join Nura Gumi, right? You don't have to deal with an annoying man like Izaya-san anymore," Rikuo said in the middle of Shizuo and Izaya's heated fight and Shizuo snapped.

"That's so right! Fine! I'll join Nura Gumi!" In the heat of a moment, Shizuo agreed to that and Rikuo smirked in victory while Izaya was widening his eyes at the event.

"WHAT?" Izaya even screamed in shock and disbelief hearing Shizuo's decision.

"Ah," Shizuo had just realized what he had done and turned to Rikuo who started to chuckle in amusement.

"Wonderful. Both of you agreed to exchange sakazuki with me, then," Rikuo clapped both his hands in front of his face and grinned. He had heard from his grandfather about how the old man had tricked Izaya to agree to be a part of Nura Gumi and now Rikuo had gotten Shizuo as well.

"Eh?" both men then looked at the boy with even more shocked sweaty faces.

"Let's get along together, yeah?" Rikuo smiled sweetly at both adults, looking totally innocent with his angelic face.

"T-this little devil…!" Izaya commented in incredulity, immediately aware of Rikuo's trick.

"Don't… DON'T JOKE AROUND, DAMN IT!" Shizuo immediately yelled, fist clenching violently, unable to accept it. "There's just no way…! NO WAY WILL I BE ABLE TO BE IN GOOD TERM WITH IZAYAAAAA!"

Shizuo's angry roar, followed by a freshly ripped from ground, full grown-up sized tree being thrown to Izaya who was already running away, was heard throughout the entire Nura Gumi mansion, shocking everyone as well, except Rikuo who just laughed at the very crazy yet interesting view in front of him.

**End of Part 5**

**Tbc...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yah… Okay... this is supposed to be an epilogue, but… maybe one more chapter won't hurt, especially since I haven't put closure to everyone else despite Shizuo and Izaya's stunt here… hehehe…

So, what do you think? Review… well, please do review. I wanna hear your opinion, guys… Let me know what you think. Don't just make this a one-sided excitement and amusement from my side. That will make me look stupid, don't you think? *lol*


	6. Part 6: Last Part

**Disclaimer: Nuramago belongs to Shiibashi-sensei, Durarara! belongs to Narita Ryohgo.  
><strong>

**Warning: **_AU, shounen ai-yaoi (Yoru/Rikuo, Shizuo/Izaya, Kida/Mikado), hints of het (Kubinashi/Celty), oOC-ness, possible grammar and spelling errors, etc…_

**A/N: **Sorry for the slow update for this fic. I guess this series has lost its readers' interest for some times now after Nuramago 2nd Season is over. Anyway, this is the new chapter, and will be the last one for this fic! Now, ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Youkai, Human, Fairy, Monster and Parasite<strong>

_**Part 6: ****Last Part**_

* * *

><p>After Shizuo went on rampage at the afternoon, which was completely justified because he had been tricked into agreeing to be a part of a youkai family, worse… <em>yakuza<em> family, the house was quiet now, courtesy of Shinra, helped by Zen, who put a sleeping drug in Shizuo's milk.

Yes, the poisonous bird youkai helped Shinra put Shizuo to sleep using his special sleeping powder and spell. Because Shizuo's body metabolism wasn't normal, no matter how much Shinra used the tranquilizer, it always wears off less than an hour. But using Zen's special potion, at least the blond ex-bartender had been asleep for more than two hours now.

Izaya was thankful to the human doctor and the youkai because he needed to think about the agreement he had been forced into by Nurarihyon, trying to find away to nullify it; and having Shizuo chase him around the old wooden traditional mansion wasn't helping at all.

Izaya knew very well that Shizuo didn't actually want to be a part of yakuza group either. He just wanted to see Izaya squirm, uncomfortable for not being in control of the situation.

What? Of course the other humans hadn't left yet. They were just resting, mostly (the middle school kids) asleep because they were tired for not sleeping properly the night before. The weaker youkai, which were not used to be up and around in day time, went into their 'rooms' as well, preferring to be in the shadow while observing the humans.

Mikado, Kida and Anri were still in the recreational room, already getting used to the sight of the various youkai. They even befriended some of them… at least the less dangerous looking ones. Anri had a small talk with Kejorou about something while Kida and Mikado were observing them.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Mikado asked his blond friend beside him curiously.

"I don't know… maybe about how to maintain those nice sexy bodies eternally?" Kida chuckled and Mikado hit his head. "Ow! What was that for?" he protested at his dark haired best friend, nursing his abused head.

"Stop thinking about perverted stuffs about women all the time, Kida-kun!" Mikado hissed at Kida in annoyance. He had had enough of hearing how Kida loved women's body.

Kida smirked slightly at his blushing friend. "Oh… is that jealousy I'm hearing?" he asked teasingly and Mikado's face turned a darker shed of red.

"Moron!" Mikado attempted to hit Kida's head again, but his wrist was caught by the blond boy and was brought to Kida's mouth before he kissed the back of his hand. Mikado blushed harder at the unexpected act. "Ki-Kida-kun?" he squeaked in alarm.

"Don't worry, Mikado… I've already pledged my loyalty to one person and one person only," Kida opened his eyes as his gaze landed on Mikado's astounded ones. He smirked again, still kissing Mikado's hand. "I'm Mikado's personal Knight now," he whispered, pulling back slightly only to kiss Mikado's fingers one by one before licking them sensually.

"K-Kida-kun…!" Mikado stuttered, well, surprised and shocked that Kida would do something so… so embarrassing. If it was just his words, Mikado had heard all the crappy pick up lines which would never work no matter what, but Kida's lack of sense in words were totally made up by his action that no one could mistake his intention.

"Mikado…" Kida softened his gaze at Mikado's clear blue eyes, his hand still on Mikado's. He leaned slowly to Mikado's face more closely.

"Ki-… Kida…" Mikado couldn't help the heat rising on his face as he stuttered slightly, his lips trembling as Kida gazed at them. The blond then looked at Mikado's eyes again and the dark haired one couldn't help lowering his gaze in invitation as well because… well, Mikado might have never shown it to anyone, but… he loved his best friend, like… _very much._

Kida stopped just five millimeters before his lips touched Mikado and then he whispered "Call me Masaomi…" and he closed the very small distance in a soft kiss.

"Nnh…!" Mikado involuntarily moaned and closed his eyes as he kissed Kida back.

The boys were completely unaware that they had been watched by Anri who was blushing in embarrassment and Kejorou who giggled while saying "How cute~!"

"I'm sorry…" Anri apologized to the older woman who possessed very beautiful long wavy dark brown hair.

"Why are you apologizing Anri-chan?" Kejorou asked, puzzled.

"Well… both Mikado-kun and Kida-kun don't usually show their feeling like that to each other, let alone in public, but… maybe last night incident made them realize that they need each other to live," Anri commented softly with a smile on her face.

"Hmm? I'm under the impression that both of them like you too, Anri-chan," Kejorou said, smiling kindly as well.

"Yes… they used to, but…" Now Anri put a slightly sad face. "Unfortunately, I'm unable to return their feelings…."

"Is that because you already like someone else?" Kejorou asked.

Anri shook her face. "Because of Saika's curse… I'm unable to love someone or anyone in a special way," she smiled again now even though in Kejorou's eyes, she looked almost like crying.

"Oh, Anri-chan…" Kejorou spoke with a tinge of sympathy in her tone. She hugged the girl closely and caressed her hair softly. "Even though it isn't a romantic love, I believe you're able to love them in a different way… because for you, they're the most important people in your life, right, Anri-chan?"

Anri widened her eyes slightly for a moment before she smiled again, more genuinely this time. "Yes…" she said, closing her eyes contently.

* * *

><p><strong>~Durarara! x Nuramago~<strong>

* * *

><p>Celty was still following Kubinashi around, much to Shinra chagrin. Kubinashi was a little bothered too by Celty's fascination on him and the fact that his head was floating.<p>

[Kubinashi-san, Kubinashi-san, can I touch your head?], she tapped Kubinashi's shoulder and the blond-black haired youkai turned around, reading the PDA and twitched slightly.

"There's nothing interesting about my head," Kubinashi said, trying not to be rude because Celty was a woman despite her headless state.

[No, I just want to check out something, please?], Celty begged. Kubinashi knew she was because her hands were clasped in front of her chest and even though she didn't have puppy eyes, Kubinashi was weak seeing her posture and gesture that screamed 'I'm so cute you can't resist me!' or something on that line.

Kubinashi sighed deeply before hanging head down _literally_. "Fine," he said as he took a hold of his head and then gave it to Celty who seemed very happy from her giddy gesture. Kubinashi thought it was weird that he knew so much about the state of her feelings without actually seeing her expression.

With almost trembling hands, Celty received the head and then… she blushed. Well, without her face, it was hard to tell but her body shivered and there was the love-shaped smoke wafting around her and her neck.

Kubinashi's sweat dropped seeing it. "What's wrong?" he asked, rather confused by the reaction. Clety didn't type anything on her PDA, but she brought Kubinashi's head closer to her chest and hugged it earnestly. Kubinashi didn't know what was wrong, so he was silent and let her do as her please.

They stayed like that for a moment before Celty released Kubinashi's head and began to type again in her PDA. [Thank you…. It's been awhile since I hug a head. That reminded me so much about that time, when I still had mine… It was nostalgic and I couldn't help it. Sorry for bothering you, Kubinashi-san], she showed it to Kubinashi and she would probably be smiling in teary eyes if she had her head right then.

Kubinashi smiled slightly and after putting his head back on its respective place, he reached his hands to hug the petit body in front of him, much to Celty's surprise because her body jerked slightly. "I'm not bothered. Why would I be when a woman decide to hug my head?" he chuckled and he could imagine the woman blush at his words.

Celty hurriedly typed in her PDA. [I-I-I'm sorry if you misunderstand! But, I already have someone!], and she was frantic too in explaining using her device. It was kind of cute seeing her like that. Kubinashi knew now why that human doctor was so into her in the first place.

Kubinashi chuckled slightly. "I know. I just want to tease you, Celty-san," he said while releasing his hug from her. He smiled at the seemingly nervous headless woman and chuckled again because he could read her perplexed gesture. "I hope you and that doctor's love can last for eternity," he said kindly before walking away from a dumbstruck Celty whose heart was beating rather fast and hard.

It was the second time she felt that way. One was when she was around Shinra and then this… what was this? Was she interested in Kubinashi too? What about Shinra then?

_Aaah! I don't understand!_—Now Celty was having a 'feeling' crisis.

Poor-poor Dullahan for getting confused over her own feeling….

* * *

><p><strong>~Durarara! x Nuramago~<strong>

* * *

><p>Rikuo had changed once again into Yoru and he was sitting on the branch of the Sakura tree with a smile on his face. He was rather glad that he could get Shizuo and Izaya on his side. Even though both men were clearly dangerous and highly unstable, they actually possessed good hearts.<p>

Well, Shizuo did, Yoru wasn't so sure about Izaya, but he the dark haired crimson eyed man had his own superior quality compared to ordinary humans. He surely could use him for Nura Gumi well being. He hadn't known about their background yet, but Yoru and Rikuo planned to know them better, later.

"Um… Rikuo-kun."

Yoru turned aside slightly as he heard the call. It actually came from Shinra who looked upward to the quarter youkai from his spot on the ground just bellow.

"Good evening, Shinra," Yoru smiled at the man that looked so much alike his Rikuo. Of course, he had known that Shinra was totally different from his Rikuo on the inside, but still… it was nice to look at his adorable face.

"What are you doing up there?" Shinra asked, looking curious.

"Ah… do you want to come up here? I'm having a drink," Yoru said, closing one of his eyes with a nice smile on his face while patting the spot beside him.

"Huh? Aren't you still 13? You're still a minor!" Shinra scolded the younger boy with a horrified look on his face and Yoru chuckled at that.

"Don't worry, _Sensei_. In youkai circle, 13 year old is considered already come of age," Yoru replied easily. "Come, have a drink with me, Shinra," he then smiled enticingly at the brown haired man and Shinra sighed in defeat as he could only nod.

"Fine," Shinra said before he climbed the tree until he reached the branch where Yoru was. He then carefully sat beside Yoru who moved slightly to give Shinra enough space to sit on.

Shinra then faced forward, the way Yoru had been looking at earlier, while Yoru was pouring a cup of sake for him. "Oh… so this is what you see…" he then mumbled after seeing what Yoru did.

Yoru smiled slightly, offering the cup to the underground doctor as he replied "That's how I look at humans dreams every night."

"Humans' dreams…?" Shinra asked, accepting the cup before shipping from it.

"My dad used to tell me that those sparkling lights are filled with humans' dreams… and each day, they're getting bigger and brighter, drowning the darkness where ayakashi and youkai live all this time. They are increasing… along with the numbers of humans in this world. However, the stronger those lights get, the weaker we, 'youkai' become… because humans' belief of our existence is thinning.

"This Nura Gumi… exists solely to protect those weakening youkai that survive in this world. We only want to live the rest of our lives peacefully, coexisting with humans in the civilest possible manner," Yoru explained slowly, stressing each important word, so Shinra could understand.

"We have never intended to be known by humans… but some evil youkai disagree with our way of life. They're threatened because, if our long-life project is successful, they will lose their power to overpower and conquering humans… how foolish. They're trying to fight in a losing battle. They're conservative and unable to see the benefit of coexisting with humans as equals beings."

Shinra didn't say anything while Yoru was explaining the purpose of his family and the nature of youkai in general and how his family wanted to change their way of life. It was heavy and meaningful, full of idealistic ideas that came from a purest heart and Shinra admired how the youkai had faith in youkai and humanity alike to realize it someday.

"Sorry for rambling. I must have bored you," Yoru said rather sheepishly.

"No, I think it's a wonderful dream… you and your family have," Shinra smiled softly at Rikuo. "I think it will be wonderful if both human and youkai can live as equals, connect and communicate normally and maybe can have special relationship like Celty and me," he grinned then, seeming to totally understand.

Yoru chuckled. "Yeah, you're quite peculiar too for falling in love with a fairy."

"You can talk. After all, you are a product of love between two races as well, right? And I know that Kana girl has crush on you," Shinra smirked teasingly.

"Ah… yeah, Mom and Dad… Oh, but I already have someone in my heart," Yoru said, smirking slightly in retaliation.

"Ooh! Tell me about it! Who is it? That blond haired girl? Or maybe the dark haired one?" Shinra looked excited as he guessed.

"Nah… it's my human self," Yoru said.

…

…

There was a brief silence before "Eh?" Shinra set a dumbfounded look on his face and Yoru snorted slightly, amused seeing his dumb look.

"Yeah, I'm in love with my human self. That's why I'm so intrigued when I saw you. You look like an older version of him after all," Yoru was still chuckling seeing Shinra reddening face. The older man looked very embarrassed now.

"You… are you a narcissist?" Shinra asked while looking at Yoru ridiculously.

"Maybe, I'm not sure. It's just that… we're always together, Rikuo and I… and I can't help falling in love with how pure his heart is," Yoru closed his eyes, sipping on his drink slowly. "He's so different from me… and yet we're so alike too, I don't know, opposite attraction, maybe?"

"But isn't your human self the same as you?" Shinra scrunched his face in confusion.

"Yep, we're only connecting in our inner world, but I think it's enough for me… unless you have any idea of how to separate us, Doctor. I don't mind if you give up that body of yours to be Rikuo's container," Yoru smirked again at Shinra, rather dangerously, and the older man gulped seeing Yoru's crimson eyes trained at his body.

"Ugh… sorry, I have to pass. As much as I want to study about your body, I don't want to give up my own, since Celty will be very sad if I'm gone…" Shinra looked at another way, a corn sized bead of sweat dropping from his cheek. He actually looked nervous at that.

Yoru laughed slightly at that. "Just kidding, Shinra. Rikuo would be mad if I really did that," he rolled his eyes while sighing in defeat. "Rikuo is too nice to do something like that," he grinned then. When he remembered about the adorable chocolate-haired boy, his heart always felt light and happy.

Shinra was silent for five till ten seconds seeing Yoru's expression when he talked about his other half. "You really separate yourself from your day form, huh?" he asked then, looking curious.

"I do. We're different entities in one body and we intend to stay coexist for the rest of our lives. We're soul mates after all…" Yoru said slowly, feeling content with that.

"Hmm… if it's in medical world, you will be forced to pick one of the two and let the other disappear, but since you know that the other exists, does that mean your other half knows everything what you do as well?" Shinra asked again.

"Yep, even what I'm thinking," Yoru nodded.

"You have no privacy then," Shinra's sweat dropped.

"Don't need to. Both I and Rikuo accept ourselves as the way we are. It's the ultimate relationship," Yoru winked slightly, feeling proud of that.

"Well, if you're happy living this way, it's your choice," Shinra shrugged. Even though as a doctor he knew that that kind of life wasn't exactly healthy, who was he to tell the youkai what to do? After all, he also realized that his obsession with science wasn't healthy too.

"But… I'm starting to like Shizuo," Yoru spoke suddenly and Shinra almost dropped his cup as he sputtered at him with widened eyes. "Rikuo seems to like him as well. They actually almost kissed this afternoon. So, maybe… he can come together with us," the youkai grinned naughtily and Shinra couldn't help paling slightly at that.

Well, the doctor was probably screaming in his head that Shizuo was in danger then.

* * *

><p><strong>~Durarara! x Nuramago~<strong>

* * *

><p>Izaya was looking at Shizuo who was sleeping soundly on the tatami, looking totally defenseless and uncaring about the world around him at that moment. To tell the truth, he looked innocent and adorable when he was sleeping, and Izaya was itching to stab the blond haired ex-bartender with his flick-blade only to test if the monster's body was still as freakishly strong as ever.<p>

Unfortunately, Izaya was still raking his brain to get out of their impossible situation. In an hour or two, both he and Shizuo would have to exchange sakazuki with Rikuo and that sealed the deal in yakuza circle. Betraying the family meant 'death'.

Izaya was a freelance informant; he didn't work under anybody because he hated being ordered around. He did what he liked and he wasn't about to succumb into anyone else's power no matter what. His pride was too high for something like that.

However, even with Izaya's marvelous brain, he still couldn't find a way to get out of this. Conning yakuza was one thing, but conning 'yakuza youkai' was in entirely different league. He could disappear and no one would notice if it was 'youkai' job after all.

Izaya sighed deeply. He glanced at Shizuo again and scowled at him. He kicked Shizuo's side just to relieve some stresses. "Muscle-brain, one-celled amoeba," he muttered under his breath. "Don't just sleep, think of something, damn you," he continued, kicking Shizuo's leg now.

Shizuo didn't even stir. Izaya sighed again. He laid down beside the blond then, staring at the wooden ceiling with a frown. "Ne, Shizu-chan… do you know why I always try to piss you off?" he asked the unconscious man, which was of course wouldn't get an answer from, but that was the reason why he did. Whatever he was saying here, Shizuo wouldn't know.

"It's because you caught my interest… since the moment we met in high school… or was it at middle school? I don't remember anymore… the only thing that I remember about that day was your eyes. They were like fire…, still are until now. I have never seen such lively expression even though it's just anger on your part.

"I'm interested in knowing how much more expressions you can make… but your brute inhuman strength really is troublesome. Moreover, your personality… I can never predict your acts and feelings, it's bothersome and upsetting because you're so different from my beloved humans, and yet you're the only one that can make me this excited in living my life. I get annoyed whenever you do something that ruins my carefully planned project or anything else at all…. You're so very irritating, Shizu-chan… but you never fail to amuse me too…. It's weird… why am I so interested in a monster like you, Shizu-chan?"

Izaya asked himself about it repeatedly, but until now, he never found the answer. What was it that made Shizuo so special that he could stir Izaya's emotion like that? Izaya was always cool and collected facing his beloved humans, but only to the monster Shizuo that he couldn't keep his cool.

Maybe that was the sole reason of why Izaya lived… to find answer of that question.

"You are a moron."

Izaya twitched as he heard the low baritone voice of Shizuo, but he didn't move from his spot. Since when had Shizuo woken up? How much did he hear about Izaya's one-sided confession? Izaya was actually sweating in panic inwardly, but his exterior remained cool and composed.

"Eavesdropping, really? You've such a bad hobby, Shizu-chan…" Izaya mocked the blond slowly, with patronizing tone, but he didn't turn to face Shizuo.

Shizuo didn't get mad or annoyed at that for once, to Izaya's surprise (see, Shizuo was always hard to predict!), but the taller and bigger man then rolled over so his body was set on top of Izaya, looming over the sprawled man.

Izaya didn't even flinch, but he got to see Shizuo's mocha colored eyes as the blond ex-bartender stared down at his crimson orbs. "If you're so curious about how you feel about me, why don't you try everything out, Izaya-kun? And then you can move from that," he asked then, leaning his face closer to the dark haired man.

Izaya smirked. "Shizu-chan… are you flirting with me?" he asked teasingly.

"What do you think?" Shizuo whispered near Izaya's ear, making him shiver slightly from something similar to excitement, but it was slightly different from the excitement when they were about to fight.

It was more like… he was anticipating something enjoyable and Izaya was dumb if he didn't recognize that feeling. It was human nature, and as much as Izaya wanted to deny it, he was one of humans despite his god complex.

Well, it didn't mean Izaya liked Shizuo or anything, but he was curious indeed. He was hesitating for a moment before he curved his arms around Shizuo's neck. "What do you think will happen if we cross the line?" he asked then, for once not testing, but only because he himself didn't know the answer.

"Who knows? We just have to find out after it's done. Whether we regret it or not, once in awhile, taking a leap of faith is necessary in life, Izaya-kun," Shizuo smiled slightly and leaning down to close the small distance between Izaya and him with a searing kiss on the lips.

Izaya closed his eyes and felt it, for once, not knowing what would happen after this, but he was willing to try because… this was Shizuo, the most unpredictable being in this universe. As much as Izaya hated unpredictability, he couldn't help feeling slightly exhilarated, his heart pounding fast and hard and even if it was a little bit suffocating, it didn't feel unpleasant.

Oh no… it never felt unpleasant….

* * *

><p><strong>~Durarara! x Nuramago~<strong>

* * *

><p>When the clock struck midnight, all the youkai started to gather in the yard of Nura Mansion, near the Sakura tree to see the ceremony of exchanging sakazuki.<p>

Yoru sat just on the mattress under the tree with the pink glowing petals dancing around him. The two humans in front of him, Orihara Izaya and Heiwajima Shizuo were silent, sitting in formal manner with their eyes closed calmly.

"Izaya-san… really accepted the offer to be a part of this family?" Kida widened his eyes in disbelief as he, Mikado and Anri were informed about the ceremony.

"More than Orihara-san, I can't believe that Shizuo-san did! I meant… he hated yakuza!" Mikado whispered back urgently with a shocked expression as well.

Anri was silent, but she looked slightly worried as well.

"Are they really serious?" Shinra couldn't help dropping his jaw as he saw them. He was shocked when he was informed about this earlier, but he thought those two were just messing around with him.

[It seems they're tricked into joining], Celty typed and showed, having been informed much earlier about this by Kubinashi who knew what Nurarihyon and Rikuo had done to pull those two to be the family members.

"Now, Izaya, Shizuo, do you know the most important rules of being a part of Nura Gumi?" Rikuo asked. Both men shook their heads. "One, Nura Gumi members have to be loyal to the family and friends alike. It means you must do what you can to protect Nura Gumi existence. It doesn't mean you have to do whatever I or Jiichan tell you to do, but just remember the decision made by the Generals are for Nura Gumi sake. If you have objection, just say it directly, we'll talk about it to find the best solution. No plotting behind our back that can endanger Nura Gumi and its members. Treason will be investigated and dealt accordingly.

"Two, do not kill humans. Whatever the reasons, I won't tolerate anyone in the family that attacks and kills humans. I repeat, no matter what reasons, killing human will earn you a very severe punishment, so be careful. Both of Izaya and Shizuo are humans, but this rule is absolute. You won't get away from punishment if you break this rule," Yoru narrowed his eyes tensely at the both humans in front of him and Izaya raised his hand.

"What about if we must kill to protect ourselves?" the dark haired man asked.

"Then your action will be investigated and dealt accordingly. If it's really for self defense, your punishment might be lighter," Rikuo said.

"Either way, we're still get punished?" Izaya sighed, looking rather indignant.

"As long as we don't kill, huh…? Then beating the crap of someone or a lot of people doesn't count, right?" Shizuo suddenly asked.

Izaya turned to Shizuo while blinking in stunned look. Yoru chuckled slightly at Shizuo. "That's right. You can beat the shit out of those society trashes, but no killing humans," the Sandaime said, smirking evilly.

Izaya snorted as he heard that. "Then there's absolutely no problem," he smirked after that.

"Last but not least… we're family, so treasure your family like you treasure your own life… more than your own life," Yoru said and both men smiled slightly at that.

Tsurara then poured a big cup of sake on Rikuo's cup and he drank ¾ of it before he gave it to Shizuo who accepted and drank the remaining alcohol. The process was repeated by Rikuo and Izaya and after that they were official as the boss and the subordinates.

Everyone cheered as the ceremony was done and Yoru stood. "Now, since we have been through such long and tiring day and night, for you humans, you can rest here. As for my Hyakki who still has energy left to patrol, let's go. Tokyo is waiting for us to clean the remaining threats of Sanmoto and other stray youkai."

Yoru then led his Hyaki who cheered again and then followed him. His back looked so strong and reliable to the humans who watched the 100 Night Demon Parade with awe on their expression…

* * *

><p><strong>~Durarara! x Nuramago~<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Following Days Later~<strong>_

"Rikuo-sama! It's dangerous! Please come down!" Tsurara shouted from under the ginko tree with worried look.

"True, Rikuo-kun! You can fall!" Kana, which was beside the Yuki Onna, said with concerned look as well.

Shizuo, who just passed in front of the Ikebukuro Park, saw the two girls and approached them. "What are you guys doing?" he asked curiously.

Tsurara and Kana turned to face him. "Ah, Shizuo-san, it's Waka," Tsurara answered, gesturing to up the tree.

Shizuo looked up and sweat dropped from his head. "Rikuo, what are you doing up there?" he asked, or rather, shouting as well to the person on top of the tree.

"Ah? Sorry, Shizuo-san! This kid is rather handful to deal with!" Rikuo emerged from behind a branch with a kitten in one arm.

"A cat?" the blond haired man with a bartender outfit asked, pulling his purple tinted glasses down his nose to look at the glasses wearing chocolate-black haired boy more clearly.

"Yeah, it's from Bakeneko Clan," Rikuo said before he suddenly jumped down. Shizuo dutifully caught his body and Rikuo blinked. "Shizuo-san, you didn't actually have to do that. I could jump and land normally, you know," he said.

"Still… I want to protect you," Shizuo said surely and Rikuo blushed slightly at that.

Both Kana and Tsurara, who witnessed such a cute scene couldn't help blushing as well. They giggled and squealed on the sideline.

"T-thanks…" the Sandaime, who didn't hear the girls' reaction, gave Shizuo a shy smile and Shizuo wanted to ruffle his hair and kiss him.

"You've got the nerve to cheat on me in broad day light, Shizu-chan," Izaya suddenly came up from behind the blond and threw the blond ex-bartender a disapproving look.

"Izaya!" Shzuo turned his face to the dark haired man with crimson eyes wearing his trade-mark black fur-trimmed parka. "Why the hell are you in Ikebukuro? I thought I told you to stay away from this city! And who are you calling cheating? We're not dating, you-flea!" He proceeded to protested at the other man with flushed look, looking irritated.

"How dare you still trying to deny our relationship after what you've done to me…! You're the worst boyfriend ever," Izaya mocked him with a naughty smirk on his face.

"Ha! Says the man who claimed to hate everything I do to please him!" Shizuo rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"That's because you lack of technique and rely on your brute strength all the time," Izaya thrust a tongue at him.

"Shut it! Go away, Izaya! I'll count to three and I want you gone or I'll chase you out of this place as usual!" Shizuo threatened.

"Maybe I want you to chase me?" Izaya smirked teasingly at that. Shizuo blinked and flushed slightly.

"You two are so lovey-dovey," Rikuo commented from his spot, which was still in Shizuo's embrace, while a bead of sweat dropped from his cheek.

"Ah?" Shizuo turned back to face the kid in front of him. "Sorry," and then put the boy down gently on the ground. He then cracked his knuckles before he turned to Izaya again. "Now I'm going to chase you!" he said.

In a cue, Izaya ran. "Catch me if you can!" he shouted while laughing happily.

"Waaaaait! Izayaaaaaaa!" and Shizuo ran after him.

"They are at it again," Mikado said as he and Kida passed across the street with Anri on their side. Maki and Natsumi walked just behind them.

"Don't mind them. They are not as destructive lately." Maki said, playing with her cell-phone.

"Do you think they're dating now?" Natsumi giggled amusedly.

"More importantly, Mikado, when are you going to let me have sex with you?" Kida asked with a pout on his face and Mikado turned red like a tomato.

"KIDA-KUN!" and the dark haired teen berated his best friend slash lover loudly, very embarrassed while the girls, except Anri who turned pink as well, laughed at them.

On the street, Celty was riding her bike, Kubinashi sitting behind her with one hand on her waist and one on his head so as not to let it float away.

"Why are we biking in the middle of the day?" Kubinashi asked, rather shouting, because the sound of the motorbike was so loud.

Celty of course didn't say anything because she was riding. She couldn't take out her PDA out to answer his question, but Shinra needed Kubinashi to come down his office because he wanted to get sample from the humanoid youkai.

Well, Celty would explain it later to him.

Then on a certain barren field in the bad part of Ikebukuro, Kiyotsugu, Shima and 'Kurata' (and his motor gang) were having a meeting.

"Kiyotsugu… why are we with a motor gang?" Shima asked, almost crying in fright.

"Don't worry; Kurata-kun is with us!" Kiyotsugu laughed while Aotabo were sighing in defeat. The motor gang members were talking animatedly to each other and Kurata who ignored them, about the youkai raid in Ikebukuro. Kiyotsugu happily supplied them with his story.

Now, back to Rikuo, who was looking at the city which was recovering from the nightmare of the youkai raid from Tokyo Tower; Kana and Tsurara were somewhere in the back, trying to look at the scenery from the tower binoculars.

"Nah, Yoru… do you think we can protect this city until the end?" Rikuo asked his other half and he imagined that Yoru was behind him, holding his body.

"_Of course… and we'll do it together… always together…"_ Yoru whispered and Rikuo smiled contently feeling the warmth of his other half enveloping him….

**End of Youkai, Human, Fairy, Monster and Paradise**

**~FIN~  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Done, finally. Like I said, this is the last part of this series. I know the end is a bit… too forced, but well… ^_^. Even though not many people read this, maybe because the cross-over isn't really popular *lol*, ahem, but I had fun making this so… Anyway, thanks for all your kind reviews and comments, also the support by reading this story till the end! I could go for more reviews, but knowing some people actually read this story pushed me to finish this.

I have another project to cross Nuramago and Ao no Exorcist after this~. I don't know why I want to cross them, but I'm sure that will be fun too. Well, this is it for now. Let's meet again in the next project! XD


End file.
